Yo soy Lord Voldemort y ella, ella es mi hermana
by Dellestar
Summary: Los mellizos Riddle, siempre juntos. Siempre unidos pero... ¿Y si alguno no está de acuerdo? Los Slytherins hacen cualquier cosa por conseguir un objetivo y el de Tom Riddle es dejarle claro a su hermana un único mensaje: Eres mía y de nadie más. ¿Qué pasará si se enamora? ¿Será el amor suficientemente fuerte para revelarse contra los deseos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort?
1. 1- El orfanato Wools

**AVISO INCREÍBLEMENTE IMPORTANTE. POR FAVOR, LEED PARA QUE LUEGO NO HAYA LÍOS**

 **\- He cambiado la fecha del nacimiento de Voldemort a la época de los merodeadores. Voldemort va a ir a Hogwarts junto con Snape, Lily, James...**

 **\- Regulus es gemelo de Sirius. También va a Hogwarts en la misma época.**

No es que tuviese inconveniente, es solo que todo el orfanato les odiaba y eso era algo que Seleria empezaba a no soportar. Le parecía muy bien que a su hermano le gustase que todos le temiesen pero a ella comenzaba a impacientarle. No es que se considerase una persona sociable, para nada, es solo que sentía que no estaba bien.  
La puerta del dormitorio del orfanato Wools se abre de un portazo, dando a conocer al joven mago que la traspasaba, aunque aún no era consciente de ese hecho. Únicamente se creía un niño especial, al igual que la pequeña que le esperaba, dentro de sus pensamientos, tumbada en la cama. Se pasa la mano por el suave cabello oscuro, un poco más largo de lo que a él le gustaría y clava sus ojos verdes sobre la chica regalándole una mueca de desagrado, aunque desaparece rápidamente.

\- Una tortura menos por tus pensamientos - susurra tumbándose junto a ella. Seleria no hace otra cosa que rodar los ojos.

\- Fuera de mi cama - es lo primero que dice con un tono peligroso y afilado - Siento que estás de buen humor... ¿Algún incidente antes de llegar? - comenta irónica

\- Me crees por un hombre muy sádico - sigue con su susurro, parecido a un siseo, y le acaricia el pelo a su hermana con cierta parsimonia, poco común en él. La chica se gira sobre sí misma para encarar a su hermano e intentar descubrir sus secretos.

Sabiendo lo que estaba intentando hacer, Tom sonríe con autosuficiencia, provocando que unas finas líneas de desagrado aparezcan en el rostro de su hermana.

Se podía decir que los mellizos eran más parecidos de lo que en un principio se creyó, aunque claramente cada uno tenía sus propias ideas.

A Tom se le consideraba, ya por todo el orfanato, un niño diabólico. Algunas cuidadoras, inclusive, habían comenzado a creer exhaustivamente que estaba poseído por el mismísimo Satanás, aunque cierto era que no se podía esperar menos si se conocía su comportamiento poco inusual. Su apariencia no era lo que aterrorizaba a todo aquel que se acercaba a él, independientemente del aura oscura que siempre le rodeaba. Sin contar con sus actos, el físico del niño era el de un ángel caído del cielo. Rostro con facciones perfectamente delineadas, piel clara sin llegar a pecar de pálida, cabello liso perfectamente peinado y mirada penetrante capaz de sacarle un suspiro a cualquiera. Por otro lado, muy opuesto, se encontraba su personalidad. Hacía años que, para ser un niño de apenas cumplidos los diez, había sobrepasado la barrera del "chico malo". No era la primera, ni la segunda vez que la policía tenía que hacer acto de presencia por "actos vandálicos" tales como niños a medio quemar, peleas a puñetazo limpio o incluso acusaciones de traumas en algunos infantes. Bien sabía su hermana que eran ciertas.

Ella, por otro lado, se podría considerar su opuesto. Su piel y sus "relaciones familiares" habían llegado a ponerle el apodo de "vampiresa". No es que fuese una niña muy agradable a la vista. Una piel excesivamente pálida, tan pálida que muchos habrían pensado que se trataba de una niña albina de no ser por su larga cabellera negra como el mismísimo carbón y sus ojos del mismo color. Aun así ella no se lo tomaba como un aspecto hermoso, si no más bien enfermizo. Muchas veces le habían comentado - si no estaba su hermano cerca, por supuesto - que se parecía considerablemente a su madre. Excesivamente pálida, excesivamente delgada. Por otro lado y aunque también portaba un aura oscura, poseía una empatía hacia las personas de la que su hermano carecía prácticamente por completo.

Volviendo a la pequeña habitación que ambos compartían en el orfanato Wools, la chica aún no apartaba esas líneas de desagrado de su frente. La mirada juguetona de Tom no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni lo más mínimo y, si estaba siendo amable con ella acariciándole suavemente el pelo, comenzaba a pensar que era peor, mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado.

\- ¿Estás de mejor humor? - pregunta el niño abrazándola fuertemente.

\- No eres un hombre y sí, te creo sádico

\- Eso contesta a mi pregunta - se aparta para mirarle - ¿Por qué estás enfadada ahora? Me he portado bien...

\- Si portarse bien significa amenazar al pobre Timmy con utilizar tus "poderes de demonio" contra él para que te entregue SUS chucherías, disculpa que no entienda tu punto de vista.

\- Solo quería regalártelas, conozco tu vena golosa...

Y Seleria vuelve a bajar sus barreras. Por muy enfadada que estuviese, no podía permanecer con cara de amargada durante mucho tiempo en presencia de su hermano. Le quería demasiado para eso.

\- Bien Tom, ahora dime qué es lo que quieres

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? - pregunta con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no estoy enfadada? - su sonrisa se borra

Así eran la mayoría de sus conversaciones, astutas, respondiendo con preguntas, jugando a ver quién es el que suelta antes la información. Una aptitud poco habitual en unos niños de apenas diez años pero comprensible sabiendo el origen de su sangre. Tom termina con volver a regalarle una sonrisa arrebatadora y le abre el único armario de la habitación que, como todo, únicamente lo decoraban tonos grises. De él sale arrastrándose una pequeña serpiente, que no debía ser más que una cría por el tamaño.

\- Te presento a nuestra nueva mascota. Se llama Nagini

Los ojos de la chica se clavan en los amarillentos de la serpiente sin poder creer lo que veía. Lo normal es que hubiese gritado de miedo, pero el amor hacia esos serpenteantes animales lo llevaba en la sangre y, aunque se cruza de brazos al observarla, no es exactamente por esa razón.

\- Has traído una serpiente al orfanato. - No era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

\- Creí que te gustaban - el niño se agacha y deja que el minúsculo reptil suba y se quede enroscado a su mano - Es una amiga, para que nos haga compañía. Pero espera, no digas nada, quiero enseñarte una sorpresa.

\- No me hacen mucha gracia tus sorpresas Tom

\- _Oh vamosss, no essstésss de mal humor... - le comenta en pársel sin que su hermana notase el cambio._

\- _Tengo que guardar las aparienciasss de mi enfado_

\- _Hola_

Seleria pega un bote que no es, para nada, normal. Se lleva la mano al pecho para tranquilizarse y vuelve a mirar a la pequeña serpiente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿A qué es increíble? Podemos hablar con las serpientes, como si supiésemos una nueva lengua.

\- No sé si debería creer que es "increíble", me parece un poco raro...

\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación millones de veces...somos únicos, especiales - los ojos castaños del niño relucen con solo pensar en el poder - imagina lo que podríamos conseguir.

\- Y yo también te lo he dicho muchas veces. Podremos conseguir lo que quisiésemos, es cierto pero, ¿podremos conseguir...no sé...cariño...? - ella se gira sabiendo que a su hermano no le gustaba que hablase así.

Tom conocía de sobra a su hermana, sabía cómo era y cómo pensaba. Su necesidad imperiosa de cariño... pero para eso estaba él, para quererla, cuidarla y tratarla como la reina que es. La empuja desde atrás y los dos niños caen abrazados sobre la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios. Seleria se lo intenta quitar de encima para demostrarle que no era "débil" como él creía, pero al final termina desistiendo.

\- ¿Yo no te doy cariño? - comenta apretujándola más fuerte produciendo que la chica empiece a mover los brazos y las piernas con la clara intención de soltarse.

\- ¡Suéltame Tom! - exclama riendo por las cosquillas de su hermano.

\- Estaremos juntos siempre porque eres toda mía y no pienso compartirte con ningún novio estúpido que se fije en lo guapa que eres. - la pequeña intenta decir algo entre las risas pero no es capaz - ¿Quieres soltarte hermanita? Porque eso tendrás que ganártelo... ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

\- Por...por..favor...mi se...señor - termina por decir y las cosquillas cesan

\- Así me gusta - comenta tumbándose como si nada.

\- ¡Fuera de mi cama!

\- _Asssí no ssse le habla a un ssseñor, ¿Verdad amo? - sisea la serpiente viendo cómo la chica se rinde y se tumba junto a su hermano, que la abraza posesivamente._

\- _Cierto Nagini, pero ella es la excepción que cumple la regla_

De repente un ligero toque en la puerta hace que los dos niños se levanten y se coloquen totalmente erguidos y con la misma postura. Una de las cuidadoras abre lentamente la puerta justo cuando Nagini se esconde en el armario.

\- ¿Chicos? Hay un hombre que quiere hablar con vosotros. - comenta con la voz más dulce que es capaz de poner la mujer

\- Nadie nos ha avisado- responde Tom con la voz más grave que es capaz de poner

\- Está bien niños... id preparándoos. Parece amable

En cuanto la mujer cierra la puerta, la chica se esconde tras su hermano

\- Tom... - susurra con miedo


	2. 2- Visita de Albus Dumbledore

\- ¿Cómo estás Tom? ¿Seleria? - pregunta un hombre claramente con bastantes años encima de larga barba y ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna.

Sin motivo aparente, fuera comienza a llover y la cuidadora cierra rápidamente la puerta tras el extraño hombre con un miedo terrible a que el pequeño diablo le atacase. Sin miedo alguno, por otra parte, el anciano se sienta en una de las camas sin apartar los ojos de ellos mientras que los chicos se acomodan en la de enfrente, siempre con Tom delante y su hermana escondida tras él.

\- Usted es el médico ¿Verdad? - pregunta el niño sin amedrentarse por su presencia.

\- No - responde con voz cálida y cariñosa el hombre, consiguiendo que la niña deje aparecer los ojos sobre el hombro de su hermano para observarle atentamente y con curiosidad. - Soy profesor.

\- No le creo - responde rápidamente Tom echando una mano hacia atrás para apretar el brazo de su hermana infundándole fuerzas.

Jamás nadie había ido a visitarles. El hecho de que ese hombre se encontrase allí, con esa extraña indumentaria intentando convencerles de que era un profesor, producía en el niño un miedo que nunca había experimentado. Tom no era tonto y sabía que lo que ese "profesor" pretendía era llevárselo, alejarlo de su hermana. Eso era algo que él jamás permitiría.

\- Ella quiere que nos vigilen, saben que somos diferentes, quieren separarnos - explica sus pensamientos para dejar claro que él no iba a ceder.

\- Tal vez estén en lo cierto.

\- No estoy loco - prácticamente sisea esa respuesta, amenazándole.

\- Hogwarts no es un lugar para locos, es una escuela, una escuela de magia - le tranquiliza de nuevo con la voz el anciano - Yo soy su director, Albus Dumbledore.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía - aunque de la niña se lo esperaba - prosigue hablando.

\- Sabéis hacer cosas ¿verdad? Cosas que otros chicos no pueden hacer.

\- Puedo mover cosas sin tocarlas - comienza a admitir mientras su hermana le advertía moviéndole el brazo - Puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo quiera sin que los entrene. Puedo hacer que les pasen cosas malas a las personas que no son buenas conmigo. Puedo lastimarlos si quiero. ¿Y usted? _  
_

\- También soy diferente - termina por decir Dumbledore tras unos segundos de cavilación ante las duras palabras del chico.

\- Demuéstrelo.

Sin previo aviso, el armario comienza a arder y a moverse, como si estuviese nervioso. Seleria ya no puede contenerse más tiempo tras la espalda de su hermano y se levanta con la boca abierta mientras que el otro simplemente abre un poco los ojos durante unos segundos.

\- Creo que hay algo en vuestro armario que se muere por salir...

Tom se levanta, indiferente a las súplicas calladas de su hermana de que no se acercase y abre la puerta, descubriendo su viejo baúl moverse violentamente de un lado para otro. Lo agarra con ambas manos haciendo caso omiso al fuego y lo saca de allí, esparciendo su contenido en la cama. El armario rápidamente deja de arder y Albus clava su mirada en una peonza, varias canicas e incluso una navaja.

\- No se tolera el robo en Hogwarts. Allí no solo te enseñarán a usar la magia, sino a controlarla - extiende toda su atención en el chico - ¿Me entiendes?

\- ¿Y yo podré ir? - se atreve a hablar por primera vez la chica con un susurro.

\- Por supuesto pequeña. Desde aquí os iréis directamente al tren, ya que vuestros libros y demás accesorios serán lo que se os entreguen.

\- No quiero que se sepa que somos hermanos, ¿podrá ayudarme?

\- Está bien - responde entre cavilaciones por la extraña petición del chico.

Dicho esto se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, no sin antes escuchar a Tom hablar.

\- Y también podemos hablar con serpientes. Nos buscan y nos susurran cosas. ¿Es eso normal en un chico como yo o una chica como ella?

Dumbledore no puede evitar girarse y que sus ojos muestren miedo durante unos segundos, aunque rápidamente cambia ese sentimiento por indiferencia.

\- Lo descubrirás

El chico se acerca a cerrar la puerta y se apoya contra ella algo malhumorado, mirando a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué crees que significa todo esto?

\- No lo sé - admite sincera observando la foto del día en que fueron a una cueva - Es una explicación convincente... ¿Nagini no estaba en el armario?

\- _Tengo cerebro ama..._ \- sisea la serpiente subiendo por la pierna de la chica desde debajo de la cama - _¿Los amosss irán a ese colegio?_

 _\- Sssería divertido...y ssseguro. Ya no nosss ocurriría nada. No perderíamosss el control._

 _\- Y no tendríamosss que estar aquí - corrobora Tom pensativo - en essste infierno. Sssería buena idea... claro que Nagini vendría con nosssotrosss._

 _\- Graciasss amo._

 _\- Tengo miedo - admite la chica tumbándose para dormirse ya que Dumbledore había llegado bastante tarde._

 _\- Nagini y yo essstamos aquí - le tranquiliza Tom tumbándose junto a ella para abrazarla mostrando de nuevo su posesividad._

 _\- No dejaré que nada le ocurra ama - la tranquiliza también la serpiente quedándose dormida a los pies de los hermanos_

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los despertaron bastante temprano. Al parecer las cuidadoras estaban deseando que se marchasen, hecho que a ninguno les sorprendió. De todas maneras ellos tenían amarrado el mismo sentimiento así que sin coger nada - a excepción de Nagini, que se escondió en la manga de Tom - se levantaron y se fueron deseosos. Incluso ya montados en el taxi se giraron para observar las puertas del orfanato Wools con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste ayer que no querías que se supiese que somos hermanos? - pregunta Seleria con mirada baja. Tom la abraza.

\- ¿Por eso estás tan rara conmigo? - responde con otra pregunta.

\- Sí - se rinde la chica.

\- Simplemente no quiero que nadie que...no deba se acerque a ti con...intenciones que me hagas torturarlo.

\- ¡Tom!

Antes de que la chica tuviese ocasión de darle una buena charla sobre su opinión acerca de las torturas, el taxista les hace salir estando frente a la estación de King Cross. Aclarándose la garganta en un burdo intento de transmitirle a la chica las pocas ganas que tenía de discutir su siguiente gesto, le agarra de la mano y prácticamente le arrastra hasta el interior de la estación buscando el andén 9 y 3/4. Cuando Seleria va a abrir la boca para protestar, su hermano se le adelanta.

\- Es una medida de seguridad, no te quejes. Prefiero ser previsor y la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

Quién le iba a decir a la pobre chica que su hermano tendría un complejo sobreprotector en ella. Sin saber por dónde entrar, están a punto de desistir cuando Nagini interviene.

- _Una lechuza esss un animal poco corriente para persssonasss sin magia..._

Y es en ese momento cuando ambos se giran para observar a un chico de aspecto maltrecho y piel cetrina acercarse a ellos.


	3. 3- Expreso de Hogwarts

El chico se acerca a ellos mientras Nagini suelta un pequeño silbido de desagrado. El aspecto del joven no era muy...agradable. Vestido con un abrigo negro de varias tallas más grande de lo que debería, ojos como dos pozos oscuros, pelo grasoso a la altura de los hombros y nariz prominente le daban un aspecto desagradable. Sin embargo y sabiendo que era su única esperanza, Tom le corta el paso.

Se quedan clavando la mirada uno en el otro hasta que, al ver que no pensaba decir palabra, Tom termina hablando.

\- ¿Vas a Hogwarts?

El niño parpadea durante unos segundos observando a la pareja.

\- Sí.

\- Bien... - Tom empezaba a perder los nervios - ¿Cómo se llega al tren?

\- No seas desagradable Tom - interviene por primera vez en su historia la chica aunque ese extraño le daba un poco de miedo. Lo cierto era que no soportaba los modales de su hermano. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Seleria

\- Severus - responde igual de cortante que la primera vez y les rodea para señalar a la pared de la columna entre el andén nueve y el diez. - Se entra atravesando esa pared

\- En tal caso serás tú el primero - ordena Tom cruzándose de brazos mientras el chico levantaba los hombros dando a entender que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Al ver ese comportamiento, Tom comienza a temblar de la ira contenida mientras su hermana le acariciaba la mano para impedir una masacre.

Antes de poder hacer nada, una familia perfectamente vestida llega hasta ellos mientras tres niñas de diferente edad se sitúan al frente de los otros tres.

\- ¡Apartaos inútiles! - pide la mayor, una mujer de piel clara e infinidad de rizos oscuros. Seleria aparta con cuidado - para no declarar una guerra - a su hermano mientras observaba asombrada cómo la chica atravesaba la pared. Seguida de ella, la mediana, una de pelo rubio, ojos azules y mirada de superioridad. Al final, la última, castaña clara de reflejos pelirrojos y pelo tan rizado como la primera, atraviesa la pared junto con sus padres. Severus no le da más importancia a la pareja de hermanos mientras que entra por la pared con una mascara de indiferencia.

\- Ni se te ocurra matar a nadie - termina susurrando la chica antes de que su hermano la agarrase fuertemente de la mano y atravesasen la pared.

La estación mágica era preciosa. Miles de niños corriendo de un lado para otro, abrazando a sus familias, entrando a un maravilloso tren pintado de rojo con la palabra "Hogwarts" en cabeza.

\- No quiero compartir compartimento - es lo único que dice Tom aún con el mal humor a flor de piel. Se dan prisa en entrar y se sientan en el primer compartimento que encuentran libre, cerrando Tom la puerta tras ellos. Finalmente el chico se sienta frente a su hermana.

\- Admito que no sé cuánto aguantaré aquí sin explotar... - susurra Tom dejando libre por el compartimento a Nagini, que se acerca a la ventana justo cuando el tren comienza a moverse. Antes de que Seleria pudiese contestar, el compartimento se abre dejando paso a un chico posiblemente de su edad.

\- Disculpad - comienza totalmente erguido, con el pelo oscuro perfectamente peinado y pasando sus ojos azules entre los hermanos - pero no quedan compartimentos libres. ¿Podría quedarme?

\- Pasa - accede Tom sorprendido por la educación y el físico del chico. Se sienta colocando su baúl negro, decorado con una brillante B, sobre las estanterías del tren. Justo a él Seleria no podía apartar los ojos del extraño, cosa que provoca cierto malestar en su hermano. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Regulus Arcturus Black - se presenta - ¿Y vosotros?

\- Yo soy Tom Riddle y ella es Seleria - se abstiene de decir su apellido hasta descubrir si Dumbledore había accedido a su deseo.

\- Un placer - termina la conversación sacando un libro y poniéndose a leer sin hacer caso al resto de personas del lugar. Nagini decide descansar sobre los hombros de Tom, que no apartaba los ojos del intruso.

Parte del viaje Seleria se queda dormida, hasta que su hermano le mueve del hombro para levantarla.

\- Será mejor que nos cambiemos estas ropas muggles, pongámonos las túnicas - le ordena saliendo del compartimento agarrándola de la muñeca.

\- ¿Muggles?

\- He estado hablando con Regulus. Los muggles son las personas sin magia. Ya te contaré - termina entrado él en un vestidor, dejando a su hermana en el otro.

Cuando Seleria termina de vestirse se mira, no demasiado cómoda con su nuevo uniforme. Aún no podía creer que estuviesen allí, lejos de ese maldito orfanato. Al salir Tom está esperándola con Nagini sobre los hombros. Sin duda su hermano estaba mucho más apuesto con el uniforme. La pobre chica esperaba que así, al menos, conociese a alguien de su agrado pronto y dejase de ser tan sobreprotector con ella. Al volver al compartimento se encuentran con que Regulus no está solo, sino que hay dos personas más. Tom bufa, claramente disgustado con el hecho de tener que soportar más intrusos.

\- ¡Hola! Me llamo Lily, Lily Evans - al notar la espontaneidad de la chica Tom frunce el ceño molesto. Le gustaban las personas calladas, sumisas, obedientes. Tacha a la pelirroja de ojos verdes nada más verla. Mejor que no se metiese en su camino.

\- Yo soy Seleria - se presenta la chica por primera vez - Y este es Tom, un placer Lily. - los ojos de la muchacha se cruzan con unos oscuros que ya conocía de antes aunque ahora el aspecto del chico había cambiado considerablemente tras las túnicas del colegio y no tras ese abrigo horrible.

\- Oh, disculpad a mi amigo, no es muy sociable. - sonríe Lily agarrando a la chica para que se siente a su lado, cosa que no agrada ni a Tom ni a Severus, que tiene que separarse de la pelirroja para quedar al lado de una casi extraña. - Se llama...

\- Ya me he presentado antes - casi gruñe Severus y la pelirroja sonríe, acercándose al oído de Seleria.

\- Lo que te decía - susurra - No es muy sociable - se ríe un poco para clavar sus ojos en Tom con una mueca de desagrado - ¿¡Eso es una serpiente!?

\- Sí - responde alargando el brazo para que Nagini se acerque algo más a la chica, que la mira con más repulsión si cabe - Es mi mascota. - sonríe con superioridad al ver el miedo en los ojos de la pelirroja y termina volviendo a colocar a la serpiente sobre sus hombros. - ¿Y por qué habéis venido ahora a este compartimento? No creo que llevéis tantas horas en el pasillo.

\- Hemos tenido... un pequeño percance - susurra Lily molesta - Los que han entrado a nuestro anterior compartimento han sido bastante desagradables.

Seleria nota cómo Severus, a su lado, se tensa considerablemente al escuchar hablar a Lily sobre esos chicos. Finalmente suena una bocina por todo el tren mientras se va parando.

\- Es hora de bajar - aclara Regulus colocándose correctamente el uniforme que Seleria no comprendía cuándo se lo había puesto.

"Posiblemente mientras dormía" - piensa levantándose por fin para acercarse a su hermano, que le agarra de la mano posesivamente para que todos en ese vagón viesen que no debía acercarse.

\- Vamos entonces - Tom, siempre tenía que decir la última palabra. No muy contento con tener a la pelirroja hablando sin parar con Severus, el chico sale de allí casi arrastrando a su hermana para alejarse de resto del mundo.


	4. 4- ¡Anti-merodeadores!

Nada más salir del tren un hombre delgado con cara de pocos amigos les espera con un farol junto a su gata.

\- Los de primer año...¡Por aquí inútiles! - exclama con un tono poco afable.

Tom frunce el ceño. No le gustaba que lo tratasen de esa manera. Por otro lado su hermana, conociéndolo, le agarra de la mano para evitar... disturbios innecesarios. Caminan durante un rato hasta llegar a unas pequeñas barcas. El conserje se para frente a estas para evitar que los más rezagados no le escuchen

\- ¡Escuchadme mocosos! ¡Solo cuatro por barca!

Tom se apresura a sentarse en una junto a su hermana, evitando así los malos roces del tren. No tiene tanta suerte de todas maneras, porque una cabellera pelirroja y su perrito faldero se sientan enfrente.

\- ¡Hola! - comenta Lily por lo que parece emocionadísima. Severus solo da un ligero toque de cabeza en señal de saludo - Antes os habéis ido muy rápido del vagón... ¿No os parece? - la barca se empieza a mover - La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de ver el colegio, ya sabéis. En el carrito de chuches del tren había unas ranas de chocolate ¡Qué saltaban! Es increíble...

Tom ruedo los ojos y se cruza de brazos con una aptitud claramente molesta aunque no tiene que esperar mucho hasta que la chica cierra el pico. Con curiosidad, levanta la vista para descubrir qué ser maravilloso había conseguido que la pelirroja se cruzara de brazos y se sonrojase; mientras que Severus apretaba los puños con rabia. Al parecer los dos hermanos piensan lo mismo porque se giran a la vez con los ojos brillantes de pura curiosidad.

Desde una de las barcas alejadas, un joven con gafas y pelo revoltoso levanta las cejas. El de al lado, de pelo oscuro, le lanza a Seleria una sonrisa radiante produciendo la ira en su hermano, que le pasa el brazo por los hombros y se gira de nuevo hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - pregunta venenoso

\- Los que nos obligaron a cambiar de compartimento. - comenta Lily con bastante repulsión - Empezaron a insultar a Severus por querer ser de Slytherin...

\- La mejor casa, sin duda - interviene Tom ganándose una mirada por parte de su hermana preguntándole indirectamente cómo se ha enterado de eso. - Estuve hablando con Black, no lo olvides.

Terminan por llegar a un enorme castillo que deja a los jóvenes con la boca totalmente abierta. Bajan de las barcas casi echados a patadas por el conserje y entran sonrientes, llegando al lado de una mujer de mediana edad.

\- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall - comienza a decir cuando ya estan todos arremolinados a su alrededor. - Y bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Ahora seréis elegidos para una de las cuatro casas. Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes y los nobles de corazón. Slytherin, donde habitan los astutos, los que hacen cualquier cosa por conseguir sus metas. Ravenclaw, donde habitan los inteligentes; y Hufflepuff, donde habitan los trabajadores y leales. ¡Procedamos!

Entran al Gran Comedor siguiendo a McGonagall. Los hijos de muggles se quedan con la boca abierta al ver las largas mesas y las velas flotando alrededor de todo el espacio. El techo, una increíble bóveda, iba cambiando a su gusto. Llegan hasta el inicio de las mesas donde, en una tarima, se encontraban los profesores.

\- Cuando diga vuestro nombre, subiréis aquí y se os colocará el sombrero sobre vuestra cabeza. - explica - ¡Andrómeda Black!

Una chica de reflejos pelirrojos sube nerviosa y se sienta mientras en la mesa de Slytherin comienzan a vitorear. La familia Black, una larga sucesión de magos de pureza de sangre, siempre iba a parar a esa casa. Seleria la recuerda como una de las tres chicas que se encontraron en la estación.

\- ¡Slytherin! - exclama el sombrero entre aplausos y vítores de la casa de las serpientes. La chica se sienta allí con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡Sirius Black! - con una sonrisa arrogante, el chico de la barca que le había lanzado la sonrisa a Seleria sube y se coloca el sombrero mientras las serpientes ya celebraban la nueva inquisición.

\- ¡Gryffindor! - exclama el sombrero produciendo un silencio en todo el Gran Comedor justo antes de que la casa de los leones estallen en júbilo por haber dejado a su enemigo aplastado.

\- ¡Regulus Black! - el gemelo de Sirius, totalmente erguido, se sienta sobre la silla.

\- ¡Slytherin!

Pasan algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Sybill Trelawney! - sube a la tarima una chica con unas gafas enormes de culo de vaso y una sonrisa extraña. Da un traspiés antes de sentarse en el taburete.

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

\- Sorprendente... - susurra Tom rodando los ojos. Seleria simplemente le mira como regañándole.

\- ¡Seleria Blade!

La chica se queda unos segundos temblando en el sitio hasta que Tom le empuja indicándole que era ella. Sube como si fuese una hoja hasta que se sienta y se coloca el sombrero.

\- Ummm

\- Oiga señor sombrero - comienza a hablarle en un susurro la chica con cierto temor - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No tengo magia?

\- No... no te preocupes pequeña...eres un caso complicado... ¡Slytherin!

La chica salta del taburete y prácticamente corre hasta la mesa, sentándose entre Regulus y un rubio de mirada grisácea.

\- Tienes suerte linda, has acabado en la mejor casa - comenta el rubio - Me llamo Lucius Malfoy...pronto entenderás quiénes merecen la pena por aquí.

\- Yo soy Seleria... - traga saliva - Seleria Blade. Es un placer.

\- Creo que eres un poco extraña... ¿Hay alguna razón por la que..?

No termina la pregunta. Tom le aparta con cierta rudeza y se sienta junto a su hermana para alejar al rubio de ella, quien no parecía muy contento.

\- Disculpa pero estaba hablando.

\- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío - sisea Tom girándose para encarar al hombre, mucho más grande que él - Espero que no tengas inconveniente.

\- Vaya, tienes agallas pequeñajo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Prefiero conocer el nombre de mi acompañante si no te importa - y por el tono que usa no cabía discursión, era una orden. Lucius traga saliva imperceptiblemente mientras un serpenteo nervioso relampaguea a través de su espalda.

\- Lucius Malfoy. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Tom Riddle. Espero que no se te olvide.

No hablan más. Ya había terminado incluso el discurso del director. Severus, enfadado por la pérdida de Lily, se había sentado bastante alejado de los demás. Tras comer un poco, Lucius se levanta y les pide a los de primer año que le sigan.

Andrómeda, al ver que sus hermanas no le prestaban atención, corre hasta llegar al lado de Seleria ya que era la única chica de su edad de esa promoción. Tom hace una mueca de disgusto pero, al ver la mirada de su hermana, decide estarse quieto.

\- Hola, soy Andrómeda.

\- Yo Seleria. Disculpa a Tom, es un poco sobreprotector.

Rodando los ojos y dando a conocer que no, el chico se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos. Al poco, Regulus se acerca con Severus al lado.

\- Hola prima, me alegro de que hayas seguido la tradición - al parecer no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que su hermano hubiese quedado en Gryffindor.

\- Hola Regulus. No conozco a tu amigo - Severus gruñe en respuesta pero se obliga a levantar la mirada.

\- Severus Snape - está a punto de añadir que no es su amigo pero decide contenerse.

\- ¡Me alegro de tener amigos! - exclama Andrómeda meciendo sus rizos de un lado para otro con sus saltos de alegría. - Mis hermanas me decían que nadie hablaría conmigo

\- Si vamos a ser amigos os aconsejo no acercaros a Tom, es muy sobreprotector. - aclara Seleria. No tenía gana de ver gente retorciéndose en el suelo el primer día.

Severus bufa. ¿Había pedido el tener que soportar a estos tres? Él quería estar solo o con Lily...Qué remedio.

Regulus lanza una tímida sonrisa. No pensaba tener amistades tan rápidamente, aunque es agradable tener con quién hablar. Eso si, sus padres estarían orgullosos de que fuesen de Slytherin.

Andrómeda daba saltos de felicidad. Esperando no encontrar a nadie ya podía hablar y estar con cuatro personas. ¡Cuatro!

Seleria por su parte mira al frente, pensativa. Su hermano, que no quería que se acercase a nadie más que a él, se iba a enfadar de lo lindo. De todas maneras tenía una mala sensación con todo esto...muy mala.


	5. 5- Clase de pociones

Era básicamente increíble el hecho de que ya hubiesen pasado tantos años y se tuviesen que enfrentar a los TIMOS. Como de costumbre, los cuatro amigos caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la siguiente clase. Todos habían cambiado mucho, del primero al último.

Severus solía marcharse a hablar con Lily pero, al notar que la pelirroja quería estar con sus amigas y se marchaba a la sala común cuando se acercaba demasiado, se volvía con sus tres "amigos". Generalmente y con su comportamiento habitual de gruñidos, quejas y suposiciones se sentía admitido entre esos tres. No se acercaba demasiado a Seleria por puro respeto a Tom Riddle, quién parecía tener la necesidad de protegerla de todo el mundo, además de no querer perder la amistad que había forjado con el Slytherin. Por otra parte Regulus también le resultaba una compañía agradable: callada y dispuesta a trabajar.

Andrómeda por su parte no era muy dada al silencio y los buenos modales, cualidades que le había costado alguna que otra pelea con su familia. Su amistad con Seleria era muy fuerte y no se molestaba en dejarle a Tom las cosas claras aunque le infundía un miedo inhumano. Tenía totalmente enterrado en su cabeza el hecho de que el Slytherin sentía atracción por su mejor amiga y aunque no dejaba de repetírselo no le hacía el menor de los casos. La compañía de su primo la tranquilizaba la mayoría de las veces y con Severus prácticamente no se dirigía la palabra.

Regulus no podía estar más a gusto con los amigos que había tenido la suerte de conocer tantos años atrás. Andrómeda era el alma buena y comprensiva; Severus le resultaba tranquilo, perfecto para el estudio y Seleria...Seleria se había convertido en la mujer que le había robado el corazón. El único poblema eran las continuas interferencia de Riddle o de su serpiente. Al ser un tipo tranquilo, evitaba continuamente cualquier tipo de problemas.

Seleria por su parte estaba más que harta del comportamiento de su hermano. Sobreprotector. A sus primeros años había sido la típica rata de biblioteca horrible a la que nadie - exceptuando, claro está, a sus amigos - quería ver ni en pintura. Varios motes habían recorrido por aquel entonces el castillo durante unos días hasta que habían sido acallados por la rígida mano de su hermano. Ahora todo había cambiado para ella. La palidez resaltaba sus facciones, su pelo había dejado de estar encrespado para pasar a uno sedoso y brillante y sus ojos brillaban con una vida de la que carecían, por no hablar de las curvas que el tiempo le había entregado. Ahora, aunque no había dejado atrás su pasión por los libros, era una de las chicas más deseadas de todo Hogwarts aunque nadie lo admitiría. Tom Riddle, único alumno que albergaba un club de fans, hacía lo imposible para que nadie se le acercase.

Entrando al aula de pociones algo rezagados, Andrómeda tira de la manga de Regulus para no quedarse sola. El hombre no parece muy contento aunque no dice nada y se deja arrastrar. Seleria se fija en Severus, que ya había localizado a Lily entre los leones. La pelirroja le esperaba con un sitio vacío junto a ella, claramente reservado para el Slytherin. Su amiga suspira y va hacia su hermano, sentándose junto a él a esperar la llegada de Slughorn. Varias chicas bufan por lo bajo y lanzan miradas de profundo odio a la pareja deseosas de ser ellas quienes estuviesen junto al prefecto más deseado.

\- Curioso que no vea a Nagini por aquí - comenta Seleria echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - la voz varonil de su hermano y sus ojos la escrutaban deseoso de saber qué era lo que tanto mal producía en ella ese fenómeno desconocido del que debía protegerla.

\- No es nada Tom...

\- No me mientas, odio cuando me mientes - casi sisea sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo de su hermana - Recuérdame que hay que alargar esa falda

\- No quiero parecerme a McGonagall - responde en un bufido - Estoy enfadada por Severus...¿Estás contento ya?

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo? - sus ojos reflejan su instinto asesino, escondido día tras día en capas de alumno perfecto que tan solo su hermana había descubierto.

\- Jamás me haría nada - niega con la cabeza cuidadosamente - Es solo que no se da cuenta de que esa Gryffindor para lo único que le quiere es para sacar Extraordinarios en pociones... - El cuerpo de Tom, tenso hasta entonces, recupera un poco la compostura.

\- Ya se dará cuenta. Snape no es idiota.

\- El amor ciega y lo que él empieza a sentir por Lily comienza a ser obsesivo.

Tom frunce el ceño, claramente preplejo por la incomodidad de su hermana. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Envidia? ¿¡Celos!? Imposible. Ese Snape, aunque inteligente, jamás conseguiría gran cosa. No le da tiempo a preguntar, ya que Slughorn entra en la clasa dándola por comenzada. Aburrido, se pasea recogiendo ingredientes y vuelve junto a su hermana, que estaba siendo observada por ese Black. Le lanza una mirada peligrosa, consiguiendo su objetivo de alejar los ojos de su compañero.

\- Black te mira mucho..

\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación Tom. Regulus es solo mi amigo y nunca ha dado muestras de...

\- No me refería a ese Black.

Seleria gira la cabeza con velocidad para encarar a Sirius Black que, alejada la amenaza de Riddle, había vuelto a posar sus ojos grises sobre la chica. Al ver que tenía su atención, sonríe con autosuficiencia y se guiña el ojo.

\- Deja de mirarle ahora mismo si no quieres que le lance un imperdonable querida...

Ante la amenaza de su hermano se gira, no sin antes ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara enfurecida de Potter clavando sus ojos en Severus.

Nada más terminar la clase y dejando que su hermano entregase la poción para ganarse algo más a Slughorn con sus comentarios encantadores, sale al pasillo rápidamente esperando ver salir a su amigo junto a una cabellera pelirroja. Antes de ellos hace acto de presencia Regulus, que había dejado a Andrómeda entregando la poción.

\- ¿Sele?

\- Prepara la varita...se acercan problemas.

\- ¿Otra vez esos Merodeadores? - la chica asiente - No comprendo qué tienen en contra de Seve...

No le da tiempo a terminar su nombre. Nada más salir junto a la pelirroja Severus había sido rodeado y apuntado por las varitas de James y Sirius.

\- Mira Sirius, al parecer Quejicus no es lo suficientemente hombre como para defenderse él solo - se ríe James sin esconder sus carcajadas.

\- ¡No te preocupes Quejicus! Vamos a hacer que tu pelo esté limpio y agradable a la vista. De esa manera quizás consigas acercarte algo más a Evans y consiga que no huya de ti por el asco.

\- Mi hermano puede llegar a ser tan estúpido... - comenta echándose las manos a la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiesen lanzar ningún hechizo y resultando más útil que Evans enfadada, saca su varita apuntando a la espalda de ambos magos, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención.

\- ¿Tenéis algún tipo de problema chicos? Creí haberos dicho que dejáseis en paz a Severus, no entiendo qué problema tenéis con él.

\- Permíteme el atrevimiento de decirte lo hermosa que te ves hoy Blade...Cada día estás más increíble.

\- Permiso denegado Black. Dejad a Severus en paz de una vez. -el único que parecía incómodo con esa situación era Remus que, nervioso, miraba hacia los lados por si llegaba algún profesor. - No lo repetiré dos veces.

\- Eres tan maravillosa cuando amenazas... - comenta Sirius - ¿Te gustaría que saliesemos a algún sitio a solas preciosa?

El león no puede decir nada más porque un rayo de magia se impacta directamente contra su pecho, lanzándolo algunos metros por el pasillo. James gira la varita hacia el agresor de su amigo pero antes siquiera de verle Tom le desarma con facilidad. Con paso firme y mirada de basilisco ante la atónita cara de los presentes y los quejidos de Sirius, agarra a Seleria por la cintura pegándola a él con violencia. En cuanto Sirius se levanta observa la escena con cierto asco contra la serpiente.

\- No vuelvas a tocar lo que es mío Black o sufrirás las consecuencias - amenaza con casi un siseo, entornando los ojos dándose a sí mismo el aspecto más amenazador que era capaz de componer. Aunque el Gryffindor levanta el pecho, un escalofrío le recorre de los pies a la cabeza notando el odio que despilfarraba la mirada de su enemigo. - Espero que haya sido claro. - se gira hacia su hermana aún enfadado - Coge a tus amigos si es lo que quieres y larguémonos antes de que le haga sufrir como deseo.

Sabiendo que la amenaza de Tom iba en serio echa una rápida mirada hacia sus amigos. Andrómeda ya había salido de la clase y observaba la escena con la boca abierta, corriendo hasta colocarse a una distancia prudencial de la pareja. Regulus la imita, mirando el brazo de Tom alrededor de la cintura de su "mejor amiga" y Severus se les queda mirando, aún junto a Lily. Al notar que el pocionista no se pensaba mover del lado de la pelirroja Tom se pone a caminar sin echar una mirada hacia atrás arrastrando a su hermana con él y a sus dos amigos lanzándose miradas comprensivas. Seleria iba a recibir una charla muy grande.


	6. 6- Malhumorada

Tom la arrastraba sin piedad hasta la sala común de Slytherin mientras Andrómeda y Regulus se dedicaban a seguirles. Nada más llegar el temido estudiante se sienta en uno de los sofás, sentando a su hermana a su lado. La cabeza de Seleria solo podía pensar en una cosa "¡PELIGRO!"

\- Bien - casi sisea, arrastrando sus palabras y clavando sus ojos en Seleria - Dime una razón para que no vaya ahora mismo a matar a Black por tocar mis cosas...

\- ¡Yo no soy un objeto Tom! - exclama su hermana haciendo que sus dos amigos aguanten la respiración.

\- Respuesta equivocada - susurra levantándose aunque es rápidamente agarrado por la chica.

\- Escúchame Tom, no voy a salir con Black ni me voy a acercar a él...¿Qué más da lo que haga? Además, no eres mi niñera. Si me quiero alejar de ti, me alejo. Si quiero largarme con Black o con cualquier otro, me largo. ¡Y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo! - el hombre no apartaba los ojos de los de su hermana - ¡Estoy harta de ser tu marioneta! Me considero una persona libre...

Con los ojos entornados de Tom clavados en ella, los segundos pasan como si fuesen años, notando la incomodidad pesando sobre los hombros de los presentes. Sin decir nada, el Slytherin se gira y sube hasta su habitación, dando un portazo. Regulus y Andrómeda aún no cabían en ellos mismos.

\- ¿Acabas de...? - empieza a preguntar la chica con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos

\- ¿A Tom Riddle? - termina Regulus clavando su mirada en Seleria - ¿Estás loca?

\- No Reg, estoy harta de que siempre quiera tener el control de mi vida...¡No le soporto! - exclama enfadada - Vámonos al Gran Comedor, ya se le pasará.

Aunque claramente lo dudaba. Por lo que había visto, Tom estaba muy enfadado y para que perdiese los nervios y diese un portazo...Estaba, definitivamente, muerta. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, entra al Gran Comedor con sus compañeros y se sienta frente a Severus, que no apartaba la mirada de Lily.

\- ¿Qué tal con la pelirroja Snape? - pregunta Regulus tranquilamente sentándose junto a él. Únicamente le llega como respuesta un gruñido

Seleria se fija en los ojos de su amigo, rebuscando en ellos. Había algo nuevo...algo que no estaba antes. Recostándose en la silla y colocando sus manos sobre su estómago decide intervenir.

\- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable Severus?

El cuerpo del recién nombrado se tensa. Que la chica le llamase Severus solo quería decir que estaba enfadada. Generalmente le llamaba por el apodo que Lily había creado para él-

\- No me siento...

\- Mira Sev, no estoy de humor, no me mientas - le interrumpe cortante.

\- A veces me recuerda a Riddle - susurra Andrómeda a Regulus, aunque la chica es perfectamente capaz de escucharlo.

\- Lily no está de acuerdo con mis amistades y...

\- Y claramente tú no nos has defendido porque prefieres a esa pelirroja - se levanta - Entérate Snape ¡Está contigo por pura pena y necesidad! - Severus frunce el ceño con la rabia aflorando en sus ojos - ¡No te quiere y nunca te querrá! ¡Te dejará tirado a la primera de cambio! Hará una bolita con tu corazón y jugará a encestarlo en la basura. Y te aseguro que en ese momento - el fuego de sus ojos comenzaba a asustar a la mesa - que en ese momento no seré yo la que te ayude a levantarte porque ya estoy harta de que seámos el segundo plato de esa...¡esa sangre sucia!

Sin esperar respuesta, sale del Gran Comedor al más puro estilo Tom Riddle dejando a sus tres amigos con la boca abierta, al igual que al resto de la mesa. Una vez fuera se lleva las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? En ese momento sentía que iba a explotar. Ella no era de las que tenían prejuicios contra la procedencia pero esa...esa sangre sucia la exasperaba, siempre aprovechándose de su mejor amigo...la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía por qué razón consideraba a Snape su mejor amigo si ni siquiera demostraba ser uno. La realidad cae sobre ella como un enorme cubo de agua fría.

Le quería. Le quería demasiado para dejarlo atrás y permitir que esa pelirroja le utilizase. ¿Se había enamorado de Severus Snape? ¿En qué momento? Deseosa de estampar su cara contra la pared sigue caminando. ¿En qué momento de su existencia se había enamorado de ese tipo? No era atracctivo ni mucho menos, estaba todo el día quejándose por no hablar de que no tenía personalidad propia e iba siempre tras esa sangre sucia...

La ira le recorre el cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía esa Gryffindor que no tuviese ella? Cavilando como estaba, se queda a punto de pisar a Nagini, aunque se aparta a tiempo.

\- _Dissscúlpame Nagini, no essstoy atenta -_ se disculpa alargando la mano para que la serpiente se suba a su hombro _\- No deberíasss ssserpentear sssola por le cassstillo, aún eresss muy pequeña._

\- _El amo esstá muy enfadado, no quería hablar conmigo y me ha echado_ \- comenta tristemente achuchando más a su ama - Tenía loss ojoss llorosssosss, no quería que le viesse...

Un sentimiento de culpa inunda a la chica, que sale corriendo hacia las habitaciones de Slytherin con la serpiente botando en sus hombros. Aunque tiene que empujar a algunos alumnos de primer año que estaban en medio haciendo Merlín sabe qué, consigue llegar hasta la Sala Común. Sonríe al notar que estaba vacía.

\- _Nagini, quédate aquí._ \- la serpiente se baja de sus hombros y se acomoda en uno de los sofás - _No quiero que sssepa que me lo hasss dicho tú._

Subiendo la escalera con una velocidad envidiable se para en seco frente a la puerta de su hermano. Golpeando suavemente con los nudillos, espera pacientemente a que la puerta se abra. Al parecer Tom había puesto un hechizo silenciador porque no se escuchaba nada. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un Tom perfectamente vestido y con su típica cara de indiferencia. Al observar a la chica tras la puerta, levanta una ceja encarando sus ojos. Al ver la tristeza perfectamente escondida en los pozos negros de su hermano que solo ella podía llegar a vislumbrar.

\- ¿Qué...?

Antes de que terminase de hablar su hermana salta contra él y le abraza fuertemente. Con miedo a que alguien les vea, Tom cierra la puerta, rodeándola con los brazos para que no se caiga.

\- ¿Sele?

\- Perdóname... perdóname Tom - le abraza más fuerte dejando que sus lágrimas caigan por el uniforme de su hermano - No sabes lo exasperante que es no poder acercarme a nadie sin que se lleven consigo una mirada asesina por tu parte...¡La mitad de Hogwarts creen que salimos en secreto! Es demasiada presión...

\- Me la igual lo que diga Hogwarts entero - susurra acariciándole el pelo para tranquilizarla.

Y así se quedan, abrazados, con Seleria llorando por haber sido tan estúpida de haber dañado a su hermano. Le quería...le quería tantísimo.

Tom, por su parte, no podía sonreír maléficamente al sentir a su hermana entre sus brazos. Llorando para ÉL. Siendo consolada por ÉL. Ella era toda suya, su responsabilidad, su linaje. Jamás permitiría que nadie le pusiese la mano encima, él la protegería ante todo. Conseguiría que acudiese a él para lo que sea...conseguiría ser su única razón de existir.


	7. 7- Amistad rota

Pasaron una o dos semanas en las que los rumores cada vez eran más grandes. Seleria no se separaba para nada de su hermano, dejando a sus amigos de lado. Con la esperanza de evitar y olvidar los sentimientos que amontanaban su cabeza, se había hundido en los libros, ayudando a Tom en busca de un remedio para la inmortalidad. La chica no se lo tomaba muy a pecho, más bien lo veía como pura curiosidad que no le hace daño a nadie.

Suspirando, deja el quinto libro que ese día se había dedicado a leer sobre el montón girándose para encarar los ojos de su hermano. Al notar el ruido a su lado, Tom aparta la vista de su libro y la mira.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunta claramente con un deje de preocupación ocultado tras una ceja levantada.

\- Esto es exhasperante...Sinceramente creo que no existe un hechizo capaz de producir la inmortalidad Tom. Hay algunos que te alargan los años de vida, como la Piedra Filosofal, pero nada puede hacerte vivir para siempre - comenta con la voz seguida por una suave negación de cabeza - Es imposible.

\- Nada es imposible - responde su hermano dejando su libro en la mesa.

\- Tom, casi nos hemos leído todos los libros de la biblioteca...

\- De toda la biblioteca no, únicamente de la parte no restringida, es decir, la de magia blanca. - su hermana parpadea un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Estás pidiéndome indirectamente que entremos en la sección Prohibida?

\- No te estoy pidiendo que entremos, te estoy pidiendo que aprendamos Magia Oscura...

\- ¿No te has enterado acaso de lo que le ha pasado a la hermana de Andrómeda, Bellatrix? - hace una mueca de disgusto al nombrar a su amiga - Dumbledore la cazó leyendo Magia Oscura, está completamente consumida y loca.

\- No tenía su mente preparada...al igual que tú - la chica levanta rápidamente la cabeza - ¿Sabes lo que es la Legeremancia?

\- La intrusión de una persona en la mente de otra, conociendo así sus sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos. - mientras su hermana responde, Tom se levanta y coloca los libros con magia en sus lugares correspondientes. Callado, comienza a andar hacia la puerta a sabiendas de que su hermana le seguía.

\- Exacto Seleria, una manera realmente eficiente de conseguir información y que otros la consigan. - caballerosamente y con un movimiento suave, permite a la chica pasar por la puerta frente a él. Seleria se sorprende ante esa...atención poco acostumbrada a estar en su hermano pero decide callar por el momento.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Recuerda que esta búsqueda de la inmortalidad nos ha restado tiempo para los TIMO's... y que son la semana que viene. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Respecto a tu primera pregunta, quiero enseñarte y a la segunda cuestión, lo tengo en cuenta, los TIMO's no son un problema para nosotros - la mira de reojo - Bueno, puede que para ti medianamente en pociones. Vamos a Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Hogsmeade?

\- Descansar. Te has ganado un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Seleria bufa claramente enfadada. Vale, su hermano y ella estaban muy unidos pero ¡eso no era razón para que él tomase siempre todas las decisiones! Además de que eso no podía ser así. Tom jamás le diría eso.

\- Hay algo que me ocultas - advierte refugiándose en una enorme bufanda de color verde y plateado

Tom rápidamente pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros sin dejar de andar, cosa que desconcierta el doble a la chica.

\- ¿Qué...?

Entornando los ojos, gira la cabeza para descubrir a Regulus y a Andrómeda con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa por el gesto y, un poco más atrás, a la pelirroja y a Severus.

\- ¿Sabías que iban detrás? - se gira enfadada hacia su hermano, que levanta los hombros.

\- No me exijas Seleria

Callada y obediente, permanece todo el camino soportando el peso del brazo de su hermano sobre sus hombros. Nada más entrar en las tres escobas y pedir, Tom clava los ojos en ella.

\- Comenzaremos las clases ahora mismo...

Tras estar toda la mañana investigando y la tarde leyendo, la chica cae rendida en la cama sin tiempo para estudiar un poco para los TIMO's. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Tom pero verdaderamente añoraba a sus amigos. Ahora mismo deberían estar yendo hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar y meterse con esos Merodeadores de Gryffindor. Unos toques en la puerta de su habitación hacen que se tumbe con una cara indiferente y clave los ojos en Andrómeda.

\- Hola Sel... oye, los chicos y yo sabemos que estás pasando el tiempo con Tom pero nos has dejado un poco de lado...

\- Sabes que no sois ni Reg ni tú Andro, es por...

\- Por Severus, lo sé - se sienta al borde de la cama - Y por la Gryffindor. Está enamorado de ella, déjalo estar.

\- Y ella lo único que hace es utilizarle...

Al ver que su amiga no estaba por la labor de cooperar, Andrómeda cambia de tema.

\- Y... ¿Qué ocurre entre Tom y tú? No puedes seguir negando que no ocurre nada entre vosotros.

Maldito Tom y maldita su necesidad de "proteger lo que es suyo"...

\- Somos simplemente...eh, esto...amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? - sus ojos se encienden - ¡Me alegro tanto que te hayas enamorado! Aunque, sinceramente, ese Riddle da un poco de miedo, ya sabes.

\- ¡No estoy enamorada de Tom! Por favor Andrómeda, él y yo no podemos estar juntos de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué no? - la chica frunce el ceño. ¿Qué interés tenía su maldito hermano en ocultar su parentesco con ella?

\- Somos como hermanos, ya sabes

\- Pues yo sí que he conocido a un chico mientras tú pasabas de nosotros por un tonto enfado con Severus. Se llama Ted Tonks... ¡Es tan increíble! Me llama Drómeda...

\- ¿Ted Tonks? No estarás hablando de Edward Tonks, ese chico de Hufflepuff.

\- ¡El mismo!

\- Bueno...vamos a cenar y mientras me cuentas.

Seleria decide escuchar todo lo que su amiga tiene que contar acerca de Ted Tonks. Decide no tocar el tema de la sangre del chico. Bien sabía que la familia de su amiga, todo un linaje de sangre puras, iba a estar en contra e iban a repudiar a Andrómeda.

Nada más llegar al Gran Comedor Regulus les sonríe, bastante feliz por la compañía de Seleria. A Tom, por su parte, no le hace mucha gracia pero decirde mantenerse en silencio y atender las idioteces de Mulciber y Avery. Severus, por su parte, comía sin decir ni mirar a nadie. Su enfado no había menguado desde que la chica le había hablado así a Lily.

\- Sele, me alegra de que hayas vuelto. - admite sincero Regulus regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que los TIMO's se acercan y necesita hacer lo que siempre ha acusado a Lily - sisea Severus envenenando cada palabra y levantando la mirada para encararla. El Gran Comedor se queda completamente en silencio al sentir una enorme cantidad de magia acumularse alrededor de la mesa de las serpientes, más concretamente en una muchacha de pelo negro como el más puro carbón.

\- Repítelo - esta vez es ella quien sisea golpeando fuertemente la mesa con las palmas de las manos a pesar de su pose tranquila.

\- No debiste insultar a Lily

\- Repítelo

\- Siempre estás metiéndote con ella cuando sabes que es importante para mí.

\- Repítelo - prosigue ella notando como su paciencia se agotaba por momentos.

\- Yo no opino sobre tus compañías...

\- ¡REPÍTELO! - explota ella lanzando a Severus contra la pared en un arrebato de magia. Los profesores se dan prisa en levantarse mientras los Merodeadores reían a carcajada suelta desde su mesa. Severus se aparta un chorro de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su nariz y se levanta como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- No lo voy a repetir

Toda la magia del entorno se consume, desapareciendo al instante justo cuando los profesores rodeaban a sus dos alumnos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunta McGonagall con las manos en las caderas. Seleria se gira hacia ella tornando su rostro amable y angelical, tal y como su hermano hacía.

\- Dilcúlpeme profesora, mi magia se ha descontrolado y he lanzado al pobre Severus sin la mayor intención - la bruja entorna los ojos poco convencida.

\- Oh, no pasa nada muchacha, ¡no te preocupes! Eso nos puede pasar a cualquiera - Slughorn interviene

\- Es cierto señor - la voz de Tom inunda el ambiente, manipuladora y su cara le regala una sonrisa radiante a Slughorn - Ha sido un simple incidente.

\- Oh bien bien Tom, si tú lo dices puedo creerlo al pie de la letra. Sigamos cenando Minerva, solo ha sido un accidente.

Poco convencida, McGonagall se vuelve a la mesa junto al jefe de las serpientes y el director, que había permanecido impasible observando la escena.

Tom, al ver alejarse a los tres, agarra a su hermana de la muñeca y se acerca a su oído, provocando bastantes bufidos a lo largo de las mesas producidos por la envidia y la frustración.

\- Me encanta que quieras seguir mis pasos pero sería más fácil si no intentas matar a nadie delante de todo el mundo - susurra para alejarse de ella y rodar los ojos, cansado de su actitud. Seleria aparta la mirada enfurruñada y sale de allí.

Tom, por su parte, se queda mirando sus pasos hasta que gira en la esquina para dirigirse a las mazmorras. Una sonrisa se instala en su rostro. Por su parte no habían pasado desapercibidos hechos como que los ojos de su hermana se habían tornado rojizos a la hora de atacar o cómo se rascaba disimuladamente el antebrazo izquierdo. Todo iba según el plan y eso merece que soporte un poco más las tonterías de sus futuros siervos.


	8. 8- Los sueños del Lord Oscuro

Hacía ya varios días que Tom Sorvolo Riddle no salía de su habitación, hecho que subscitaba las conversaciones a lo largo y ancho del castillo. Incluso muchos estudiandes, a sabiendas de su "relación amorosa" con Seleria, habían pasado a preguntarle. La pobre chica había tenido que estar soportando a las incansables fans de su hermano si habían cortado la relación inexistente entre ellos o si le había envenado poseída por un irremediable deseo de posesión al notar que ellas eran más guapas y acabarían arrebatándoselo.

Por otro lado su pelea con Severus había producido un muy claro malestar en la chica, con lo que los rumores sobre su ruptura con Tom aumentaban. Ella también estaba preocupada, pero no conseguía ahorrar el valor para entrar en la habitación de su hermano.

\- Sele, Sele ¿Estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- ¿Qué?

Andrómeda frunce el ceño molesta.

\- Te estaba diciendo que deberíamos intervenir.

Los ojos de la chica pasan a la pandilla de merodeadores que, de nuevo, rodeaban a Severus con la clara intención de meterse con él. La chica simplemente aparta la mirada y prosigue su camino.

\- Sele, últimamente estás rara - "Y como para negarlo" suspira la mente de la chica.

\- ¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido?

\- Aunque Reg - el hombre que había permanecido callado levanta la mirada - Tenga miedo de decírtelo yo no Seleria. Todos pensamos que te rodea una... ya sabes...

\- ¿Una? - pregunta peligrosamente bajo la chica

\- Aura oscura. Estás rara Sele - con un suspiro, niega brevemente con la cabeza y se obliga a sonreír.

\- Será por todo esto de Tom, ya sabéis. Es mi amigo y no sé cómo está.

\- Ve a verle - le sonríe su amiga mientras Regulus se mordía el labio claramente molesto

\- Sí, tienes razón. De paso así no veo cómo volvéis a sacar a Severus de sus problemas amorosos.

Dejando a sus amigos preocupados por su comportamiento, la chica se dirige a la sala común con un paso altivo, bastante poco propio en ella. Sube las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de los chicos con una elegancia envidiable y toca la puerta de la de su hermano.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no quiero que me molesten Lestrange? - el siseo de molestia de su hermano es clara

Sin contestar, la chica pasa encontrándose a Tom Riddle tirado en la cama vestido tan solo con el pantalón del pijama con la mirada perdida en un extraño símbolo que salía de su varita. Con todas las ventanas y la luz apagada, la luz verde de su varita inundaba la habitación, bañando su cara de preocupación y tiñéndola de un aspecto tétrico y dolido. Se levanta rápidamente para lanzar un imperdonable a ese estúpido hasta que se encuentra con los ojos de su hermana. Suspirando de claro alivio, vuelve a su posición inicial.

Con sigilo, su hermana llega hasta él y se tumba a su lado.

\- Así que has sido tú.

No recibe respuesta alguna. Su hermano siente el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo por primera vez en muchos años.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho Tom? - le pregunta con tranquilidad la chica acariciándole el pelo dándole a enterder que no le importaba.

\- Quiero verla - la varita del chico deja de emitir brillo y se gira para observar a su hermana y ese brillo rojizo de sus ojos.

Seleria, con toda la paciencia del mundo se levanta la manga del uniforme y le muestra el antebrazo a su ansioso hermano. Los ojos del chico se tornan rojizos al ver su obra.

\- Maravilloso

\- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Estoy en proceso de crear un horrocrux tanto en ti como en mi. Solo me queda...

\- ¿¡Un horrocrux!? ¡Eso es magia muy oscura Tom! Además, los libros que leímos no lo explicaban correctamente... - Seleria se hecha las manos a la cabeza mordiendose ligeramente el labio con miedo. - ¿Cómo?

\- Le pregunté a Slughorn simplemente. - levanta los hombros.

\- Por muy simple que pueda parecerte, a mi no me lo parece. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matar a un alumno?

\- Efectivamente

Su hermana prácticamente se desmaya en la cama. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Estás loco. Aparte, quiero que me digas qué narices me has hecho en el brazo y por qué tengo este tatuaje tan raro.

\- Los mortífagos, devoradores de la muerte, mis seguidores. Aquellas personas que me acompañarán en mi ascenso hasta el máximo poder del mundo mágico, hasta que no haya persona que pueda superarme. Seré el próximo Señor Oscuro y crearé una nueva era donde el mundo conocerá ese marca y mi nombre. Yo soy Lord Voldemort, y te aseguro que el mundo temblará bajo mi nombre. - los ojos de su hermana se abren casi desorbitados - Piénsalo Seleria. Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie. Esos inútiles no sirven para nada. Necesitan a alguien que los guíe. Crearé una sociedad de castas regidas por los sangre pura y en la que esos asquerosos muggles y sangre sucias serán los cimientos. Crearé mi propia Era. ¿Acaso no es esto lo que tú también quieres? ¿No odias a esa pelirroja sangre sucia?

\- Tom... - su hermana se encontraba sin palabras al ver el ansia de poder en los ojos de aquel chico al que muchos considerarían perfecto - Tengo que pensar todo esto. Ve a clases, la gente se preocupa ... no te conviene llamar la atención hasta que arreglemos esto.

\- Piénsalo Seleria. Piénsalo porque en mi reinado tú serás mi princesa, mi reina. Juntos haremos mella en la historia, arreglaremos todo el mundo mágico. Se acabó esconderse, se acabó sufrir en ese instituto por estúpidos que únicamente son inferiores a nosotros.

Esa respuesta hace mella en la chica, oscureciendo su corazón, llenándola de deseos de venganza, por no olvidar el caso de Lily. Sale de allí por patas antes de cometer un error. Sus amigos observan su cara de miedo. Andrómeda y Regulus se asustan junto a ella, mientras que Severus entorna los ojos. Sin nada más que añadir, Snape sale de la sala con su libro de pociones bajo el brazo.

\- Está enfadado. McGonagall ha vuelto a evadir sus acusaciones contra que Remus Lupin es un licántropo. - le excusa Andrómeda.

\- Me cae bien Lupin. Me alegro que McGonagall tenga cerebro.

\- ¿Estudiamos para los TIMO's? - pregunta Regulus mirando con curiosidad cómo la mano de la chica que tanto le enamoraba pasear por el antebrazo como si algo le escociese.

\- Vamos a ello.

Salen de la sala común sin darse cuenta de que una serpiente les seguía, observando cada uno de los movimientos de su ama.


	9. 9- ¡Sangre sucia!

Seleria salió de los TIMO's con un nerviosismo claramente palpable. Andrómeda y Regulus - quien aprovechaba para comprobar las respuestas de los exámenes hojeando un libro - comenzaron a andar junto a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - la respiración de la chica, claramente errática, respondía a esa pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

\- ¡Ese maldito Riddle!

\- Es la primera vez que le llamas por su apellido - susurra para sí Andrómeda aunque Regulus levanta la mirada de su libro, clavándola en la histérica chica.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Básicamente al rellenado mi examen de pociones - suspira - copiar está en contra de mis reglas morales...

\- ¿Los Slytherin's tenemos ideas morales? - pregunta Andrómeda claramente confusa mientras sus dos amigos rodaban los ojos. Un chico con el cabello castallo claro y la bufanda de hufflepuff se acerca a ellos, provocando un brillo único en los ojos de la Black. - Cre-creo que hablamos luego

Sin dejar a sus amigos comentar nada sale disparada del lugar arrastrando a Ted Tonks por el brazo.

\- No aprendió nada de mi hermano - comenta recordando su retrato quemado en el árbol familiar - Al final vamos a menguar como sigamos así.

Seleria levanta las manos desear tan increíblemente tranquila como Regulus Black. Saliendo del castillo para descansar bajo un árbol y con el corazón de su compañero latiendo con fuerza ante la percepción de estar solo con la chica - aunque no mostraba nada tras su seriedad y su libro. La voz de su Seleria lo saca de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ese es Snape? - desde que se habían peleado ni le llamaba por su nombre.

Alrededor de un gran árbol cerca del lago, la figura oscura de Severus observaba a los merodeadores y el público que se habían montado para el momento.

\- Vamos, tengo curiosidad - le pide a Regulus, sientiendo la necesidad de comprobar si Severus Snape podía con la situación.

Nada más acercarse, Potter comienza a elevar al pobre slytherin por los aires, dándole la vuelta.

\- Veamos de qué color tiene los calzoncillos Quejicus.

Entre las alabanzas de la multitud, las amenazas y la mirada que empezaba a tornarse rojiza de Seleria, Severus explota al escuchar la voz de Lily amenazar por quinta vez a James yendo contra su naturaleza. Severus no se consideraba una persona estúpida y el brillo de los ojos de su mejor amiga no cabía lugar a dudas: Se había enamorado de ese bastarso, ese acosador que no iba hacia él solo, como un mago con honor, sino que le atacaban de cuatro en cuatro siendo él el maldito líder. La voz sale sin que el hombre pueda retenerla.

\- ¡SANGRE SUCIA!

El tiempo parece pararse en ese momento mientras las miradas comienzan a pasar entre los presentes. James corta el hechizo, acercándose a Snape para partirle la cara por la mitad.

\- ¡Retíralo Quejicus!

Remus agarra a su amigo desde atrás para que no cometa ninguna estupidez mientras los ojos de Severus no podían apartarse de las esmeraldas de Lily que, girándose, se aleja de allí con sus amigas. James, al darse cuenta, sale corriendo tras ella para consolarla con una sonrisa en la cara. Remus saluda brevemente a Seleria con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo detrás de sus amigos.

Severus, por su parte, no se había dado siquiera cuanta de la presencia de Seleria y Regulus, que continuaban mirando cómo lloraba medio desnudo hecho un ovillo en el césped. Regulus mira a su amiga, notando su lucha interna y, con un peso en el corazón de dolor aún sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se aleja de allí con el libro bajo el brazo.

Tras unos minutos observando a Severus totalmente torturado por sí mismo, la chica se agacha y le pone la mano en el hombro evitando mirar las piernas de su amigo exageradamente delgadas. Ese leve toque parece hacerle volver a la realidad, esperanzado por encontrarse con unos ojos verdes, encontrándose, por su parte, unos ojos rojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

La chica niega brevemente, indicándole que es mejor mantenerse en silencio. Severus entiende perfectamente la indirecta porque, ayudado por el fuerte agarre de la chica, se levanta. Se quedan perdidos en los ojos del otro hasta que Severus aparta la mirada, incómodo. La chica suspira brevemente.

\- Venga, entremos al castillo. Deberías cambiarte.

Sin mirarse, ambos salen caminando hacia las puertas cuando a Seleria le da un bote el corazón. Su hermano, con los ojos rojos de ira, observaba a la pareja acercarse apoyado en una de las columnas. La chica no entiende cómo...rueda los ojos. Sus dudas quedan resueltas al ver a esa maldita serpiente enrollarse en el brazo de su hermano. ¡Le estaba espiando!

\- ¿Puedes explicarme esto? - pregunta el chico mirando a Severus amenazadoramente. No es que tuviese ningún problema, es solo que ver a su hermana caminando con un hombre medio desnudo no está en sus prioridades.

\- Los merodeadores - responde simplemente su hermana colocándose frente a Snape - Déjale, no está de humor.

\- Que aprenda a defenderse - responde con un siseo amenazante, aún con los ojos puestos en su siervo.

\- Discúlpeme mi señor, no volverá a pasar...

\- Esta noche hay reunión, no faltes

Sin decir nada más, el apuesto joven comienza su marcha hacia Hogsmeade. El mortífago se gira hacia su compañera. No parecía muy contenta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Mi señor? - pregunta no, exige saber la chica. Severus levanta los hombros en respuesta.

\- Es alguien digno de seguir - comenta como si hablase del tiempo.- Y puede darnos poder...muchísimo poder.

\- Haz lo que quieras Severus

\- Gracias por lo de antes... - susurra con la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- No me las des. De todas maneras vas a ir corriendo a pedirle disculpas - dicho eso da por zanjada la conversación y entra al castillo.

Pensándolo en frío Severus no tenía culpa de nada, pero ella no podía pensarlo en frío. Los celos la consumían, iban devorando poco a poco su razocinio y, por si fuera poco, también estaba inmiscuido en las rarezas de su hermano acerca de conquistar el maldito mundo. Ella, siendo sincera, no tenía el más mínimo interés en conquistar nada. Entra a la biblioteca algo cabizbaja y agarra el primer libro a su alcance. Un hombre que hasta entonces se había mantenido leyendo, se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

\- Creí que estabas con tus amigos.

\- A veces se necesitan unos minutos de soledad - comenta Remus - O de charlar con hermosas amistades.

\- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo Lupin? - pregunta con un tono irónico y divertido. Remus responde levantando los hombros y regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Pasas mucho tiempo con Riddle. No me fio demasiado de ese hombre - su sonrisa se tuerce.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. Jamás me haría daño.

\- ¿Sabes? Jamás entendí el por qué estás en la casa de las serpientes. No eres ambiciosa, no eres sangre limpia...

Seleria clava sus ojos en los del hombre lobo al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Bueno, para mí el fin sí justifica los medios.


	10. 10- Locura

Con cierta inquietud, Seleria se dirigió al despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que el director la había llamado a través de su amigo, Remus Lupin. Al parecer era bastante importante. La mirada de Tom había sido clara: No me gusta ese tipo, aléjate de él pero...¿Cómo iba a negarse a ir al despacho del director? De todas maneras solo sería un pequeño comunicado acerca de lo peligroso que es su hermano y poco más. El verano estaba cerca y eso quería decir que, aunque estarían en ese asqueroso orfanato, estarían juntos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- Sorbete de limón...

Las escaleras comienzan a abrirse y la chica rápidamente sube escalón tras escalón con una ligereza única. Al llegar frente al despacho toca con suavidad y entra, encontrándose con un hombre de mediana edad, rubio y ojos castaños hablando tranquilamente con el director.

\- Ah Seleria, querida, pasa por favor... ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? - pregunta el anciano con voz afable.

\- No gracias director, me gustaría saber, en cambio, qué hago aquí - aunque Dumbledore a ella la trataba como a cualquier otro alumno, la chica no podía evitar hablarle con veneno. El rencor de su hermano corría por su sangre.

\- Pues verás, quería que conocieses a un amigo mío. Su nombre es Alastor Moody y es auror.

La chica es capaz de sentir la mirada del auror clavada en todo momento en su espalda.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo en particular?

\- Eres una gran alumna Seleria y tememos que en el orfanato puedas perder un poco la realidad del mundo mágico. Me he tomado la molestia de proseguir con el papeleo...Alastor aquí presente se ha ofrecido a ser tu tutor legal...¡Felicidades! - la mirada de la chica se pasea por la de los dos hombres iracunda.

\- ¿Y acaso me ha preguntado?

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, sé que es una noticia difícil de asimilar. Estarás muy a gusto, ya verás.

Sin responder o sin despedirse siquiera, sale del despacho dando un fuerte portazo. Su hermano, como ella bien suponía, la esperaba al final de las escaleras con Nagini sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunta con los ojos tornándose peligrosamente a mostrar un brillo rojizo

Sin pensar en que su hermano no es muy dado a sentir emociones, Seleria se lanza contra su cuello y le abraza. Le abraza fuertemente, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas van cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas. Tom se queda estático. Ni le responde al gesto ni la aparta.

\- Van...van a separarnos Tom. - susurra entra lágrimas - ¡Van a separarnos! - grita desesperada ya sollozando fuertemente

\- Shhh - el chico la abraza, ahora sí, con fuerza. Le acaricia lentamente el pelo mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza e intentaba controlar su ira, su magia, su dolor. Iba a matar a ese viejo en cuanto tuviese opción. Su promesa se refuerza al descubrir en los ojos de su hermana un dolor indescriptible, el mismo dolor que sentía él, salvo que no lo mostraba. Jamás mostraría una debilidad.

\- To-tom...

\- ¡Silencio! - le grita enfadado y su hermana se acalla inmediatamente - Silencio... - repite con, incluso, cariño.- Jamás, ¿Me oyes? jamás muestres lo que sientes. Te utilizaran y solo te harán daño. Nos veremos después del verano.

\- Te quiero Tom

El chico, ya prácticamente hombre, clava sus ojos en los de su hermana totalmente tieso. Le acaricia la mejilla con una mueca de cariño.

\- Ehh...señor...tene-tenemos reunión - pobre Avery. Riddle coloca su típica máscara de seriedad y se acerca al oído de su hermana .

\- Solo tres meses... - susurra dándole un suave beso en la mejilla justo antes de girarse con una mueca de asco dirigida a su vasallo, además de la mirada iracunda por haberle interrumpido. - ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES AVERY!?

\- Mi...mi se-señor... - su hermana es capaz de observar el brillo de miedo en los ojos del pobre chico - La-la última reunión del a-año está ...

\- ¡Iré cuando me apetezca! - exclama para volverse hacia su hermana de nuevo - Iré a por ti...siempre. Lo sabes. - se aleja unos pasos antes de que sus ojos se vuelvan rojizos durante unos segundos y saliese caminando hacia la reunión - Porque eres solo mía... - susurra ya para él sin que se escuche.

Con cierta pena, Seleria se dirige hasta su habitación para prepararse para el baile de despedida de esa noche.

Junto a su buena amiga baja las escaleras de su habitación vistiendo un hermoso, elegante y largo vestido de seda blanca. Andrómeda le había repetido millones de veces lo hermosa que se veía así pero... ¿Sería capaz de ir al baile? Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna gana. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver a Severus desvivirse por otra persona? Con un suspiro se agarra del brazo de su buen amigo Regulus, que no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

\- Estás...preciosa - susurra vestido íntegramente de negro y completamente erguido - ¿Vamos? - Seleria se gira hacia Andrómeda.

\- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. ¡Pronto veré a Ted! - exclama dando algunos saltitos y saliendo mientras su vestido, corto y rojo, volaba junto a ella.

Sele clava los ojos en su amigo y, con un asentimiento, salen hacia el Gran Comedor.

La decoración, realmente preciosa como en cada fiesta, inundaba todo el lugar luciéndolo como un magnífico salón antiguo. Algunas parejas ya se encontraban en la pista de baile y Regulus no tarda en pedirle a su acompañante, con su típica formalidad, salir a bailar al menos una pieza.

\- No estoy de humor Reg...quizá después - susurra justo al clavar la mirada en James y Lily, que bailaban felices. Simplemente de pensar en el dolor de Severus...

Algunas veces Andrómeda salía de la pista y se llevaba a su primo, que lo aceptaba a regañadientes con tal de no ser descortés. El hombre únicamente deseaba la atención de su pareja de baile, que, al parecer, se encontraba abstraída en otro mundo.

De repente, su hermano, junto con varios mortífagos, entran al Gran Comedor. Las miradas negra profunda y castaña, tornándose ya a rojiza, se encuentran. Severus toma una inspiración profunda dando unos pasos hacia la chica, que hace lo propio. Los ojos de Severus se giran unos segundos, clavándose en la pareja que disfrutaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la pista. Se para en seco. Con otra mirada hacia su "amiga" llena de dolor, se da la vuelta y sale del lugar. Los ojos de Seleria se llenan de lágrimas justo cuando Regulus termina de bailar con Andrómeda, ofreciéndole la mano. La chica, para no quedar como una estúpida, se acerca hacia él como si hubiese sido su propósito desde un principio, mirando siempre al suelo. Al llegar, se coloca en posición de baile con el hombre. Cuál es su sorpresa al descubrir a su hermano, en lugar de a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Tom?

\- Tenía que bailar contigo, una despedida de tres meses

\- ¿Y Regulus? ¿Le has hecho algo?

\- Me tomas por un hombre muy cruel... - susurra acercándola más a él, gesto con el que la chica frunce el ceño - Disfruta un poco.

Empiezan a bailar siendo siempre Tom el encargado de girarla, de guiarla. Llegan a un punto en el que incluso pasa su mano lentamente por la pierna de la chica, cosa que le hace estremecer. Es capaz de escuchar el final de la canción y los ojos de su hermano clavados sobre ella. Abre la boca para protestar, preguntar, buscar respuestas para este extraño comportamiento, aunque él es más rápido.

\- No podemos ser hermanos Sel, me resulta inconcebible pensar que lo que siento es solo fraternal. El deseo me quema, ¡me desvivo por ti! ¡No puede ser! He intentado buscar respuestas, de verdad que sí, pero tú y yo no podemos llevar la misma sangre - le agarra de los hombros fundiendo su mirada con la de la chica. La de él eterna seguridad y un deseo inconcebible. La de ella un pánico extremo al escuchar esas palabras - Eres MÍA, pero no eres mi hermana, porque alguien que fuese mi hermana tendría el mismo poder que yo, hecho que no permitiría. Si alguien fuese mi hermana, jamás podría estar íntegramente ligada a mí. ¡Estaría ligada a otro hombre! Y eso es algo que jamás pasará Seleria. Tú no eres mi hermana.

Y antes de que la chica pudiese articular palabra alguna unos labios firmes y decididos demandaban los suyos con vehemencia.


	11. 11- Únicamente odio

Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Cuando es capaz de reaccionar, aparta a su hermano de un empujón que le tira al suelo. Con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo se fija a su alrededor. Severus aparta la mirada rápidamente, como si eso no fuese con él o no hubiese prestado atención. Andrómeda no podía apartar los ojos de su amiga y le era imposible cerrar la boca. Regulus, por su parte, tampoco apartaba los ojos pero los suyos mostraban sufrimiento. Un sufrimiento tan extremo...

Seleria mira a su hermano entonces, apoyado en el suelo con los brazos y todavía sorprendido por la osadía que había demostrado la chica. A él nadie le tiraba, nadie le dejaba por los suelos. Su mirada llena de odio y de ira acumulada sale al exterior. Ella jamás había visto tantísimo odio en su hermano...¿De dónde había salido? Ya tenía en cuenta que sus ideas eran un poco radicales pero en ese momento parecía que iba a matarla. Sale corriendo de allí antes de que se levante. Podía sentirlo deseoso de perseguirla y hacerle ver lo que ocurría si le dejaba en mal lugar ante los demás.

\- ¡Seleria! - la chica se gira al escuchar esa voz y se funde en un abrazo con Remus sollozando. - Tranquilízate... ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

\- Yo...Tom...

\- Mira Sel, no es bueno enfadar a Riddle, todos lo sabemos. Parecía a punto de echar fuego por los ojos - le agarra de la mano - Seguramente esté viniendo hacia aquí. Será mejor que...

\- Voy a hablar con Dumbledore. Me han adoptado, no tendré que volver al orfanato...no lo veré más. El curso que viene intentaré...

\- No creo que haya sido para tanto Sel, solo un beso

\- Es mucho más que eso... - susurra la chica mirándole - No lo veo...yo no soportaría... ¡Es mi hermano, por Merlín! ¡Está enfermo!

\- Entiendo que le veas como un hermano - oh no Remus, no entiendes nada... - Pero si quieres ir a ver a Dumbledore date prisa, no creo que Riddle tarde en llegar.

\- Gracias... - susurra justo antes de decir la contraseña y subir corriendo al despacho, donde encuentra al director sentado tranquilamente rellenando unos papeles.

\- Señorita Blade... ¡Qué sorpresa! Desea un...

\- No director, no quiero un caramelo de limón. Y mi apellido no es Blade, es Riddle como bien sabe.

\- Señorita Blade, los libros de Hogwarts no se equivocan y...

\- Está bien, diga lo que quiera. Solo vengo a comentarle que acepto su propuesta de buen grado y deseo irme ya si es posible.

\- Si es eso lo que desea... podemos hacer una excepción - Albus sonríe claramente victorioso.

—-

Tom se levanta del suelo de un salto temblando de ira. ¿Cómo se había atrevido esa...? Con los puños apretados, se obliga a sonreír elegantemente frente a todo el Gran Comedor para después, acercarse hacia la puerta. No se iba a quedar impune. Justo cuando iba a salir, Andrómeda, con los brazos en las caderas, clava sus ojos en él.

\- Creo q ue Seleria ya ha dejado claro cuál es su postura, así que déjala.

\- ¿Si? ¿Eso piensas? - pregunta venenoso - ¿No crees que ya tienes que lidiar con bastantes cosas además de con tu amiga? Qué pensarán tus padres...tu familia. No eres más que una deshonra estando con ese asqueroso sangre sucia... - sisea - Pero no te equivoques, sigues siendo una serpiente y lo serás durante toda tu vida. Yo solo me pregunto... ¿Cuánto tardará ese impuro en darse cuenta?

Los ojos de Andrómeda se llenan de lágrimas como dos bolas de cristal, brillantes y dolidos. Le pide a su primo apoyo, pero se queda observando a Riddle con la cabeza gacha desde la pared. Hace lo mismo con Severus, que vuelve a centrar su atención en Lily al notar la súplica de su "amiga". Sintiéndolo mucho por Seleria, se da cuenta de que es incapaz de afrontar a Riddle por ella y se aparta. Al fin y al cabo es una serpiente. Con una sonrisa pedante, Tom Riddle sale al pasillo en busca de su hermana.

Al poco se encuentra con el hombre lobo, que parecía tan tranquilo como de costumbre. Ese asqueroso licántropo, ensuciando Hogwarts con su condición... Aún así, su faceta amable sale a relucir. Nagini había estado controlando a la chica todo el tiempo y su hermano ya tenía en cuenta la extraña relación de amistad que le profesaba al lobo.

\- Buenas noches Lupin... ¿Has visto pasar por aquí a Seleria Blade? - sonríe con una mueca perfecta.

\- Estaba yendo hacia el despacho del director. Se ha despedido de mí. Al parecer su nuevo padre adoptivo ha venido a recogerla.

No, no, no...esto no podía estar pasando.

Olvidando su ira y ya con desesperación, Tom aparta al lobo para continuar su camino. ¿Quién diría que el magnífico Tom Riddle, estudiante modelo y siempre con un porte envidiable, correría por los pasillos? Se encuentra con que la escalera hasta el despacho del director estaba abierta. Eso le da esperanza. Quizá acababa de llegar, quizá aún no se había ido... Cuán equivocado se encontraba. Nada más entrar, Albus le recibe con una sonrisa y un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

\- Se acabó Tom

El hombre no puede sino apretar los puños fuertemente y enviarle todo el odio que es capaz a ese anciano a través de su mirada. Ese momento siempre será recordado por el chico como el Nacimiento de Lord Voldemort porque, por primera vez en años, únicamente era capaz de sentir odio.

—-

Seleria llega a su nueva casa a través de polvos flu. Se sentía realmente cobarde por haber dejado a su hermano atrás sin darle tiempo a hablar pero había sentido tantísimo miedo...

Alastor la recibe con una ceja alzada y la chica traga saliva. En el despacho de Dumbledore parecía... más amable.

\- Creí que vendrías mañana - comenta con desgana

\- Ha habido un...inconveniente.

\- Pues sígueme

La conduce por la oscura casa hasta que, escaleras arriba, abre una puerta mostrándole un cuarto un tanto pequeño, aunque acogedor.

\- Aquí tienes tu habitación, espero que te sientas a gusto. Yo no estaré la mayor parte del tiempo debido a mi trabajo. Al ser auror solo volveré por la noche. - comenta frío - Si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamar al elfo.

Dicho eso el hombre sale de allí cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

"Bien maldito viejo, si esto es el cariño que necesito házmelo saber"

Se tira sobre la cama mirando al techo y saca su varita con cierto pesar, dibujando un símbolo que empezaba a formarse de manera más y más oscura en su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Por qué ha pasado esto Tom? - le susurra a la oscuridad de la noche


	12. 12- La enfermedad se extiende

Seleria se olvidó de Tom ese verano, al igual que los años siguientes. No volvió a Hogwarts para cursar su último curso, sino que Alastor, ahora su padre, era su mentor. Le enseñaba todas las asignaturas del colegio por orden de Dumbledore, que no deseaba que volviese a estar cerca de su hermano. La chica le fue olvidando poco a poco, al igual que a sus amigos y a su casa. Alastor le instruía en valores y aunque no lo demostraba a menudo, Seleria estaba completamente segura de que le tenía cierto cariño.

Tom, por su parte, terminó sus estudios siendo el mejor estudiante en la historia del colegio. Aún así, el hombre se consumía poco a poco. Cada vez eran más frecuentes las reuniones...y los ataques. Necesitaba desesperadamente sangre, necesitaba que los demás experimentasen su dolor. Curioso, además, de que entre sus filas se hablase de que no tiene corazón. Si ellos supieran que todo ese odio es básicamente por eso...

Había decidido pasar a quedarse de profesor en el colegio con la esperanza de que Seleria volviese, aunque Dumbledore no tardó en negar su petición. Frustrado, viajó por todo el mundo en su busca.

La chica cierra de un portazo la nevera agarrando un cuenco de helado sonriente. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente esos años. Camina grácilmente hasta el sofá y se tumba de un salto, relamiendo la cuchara con gracia. Cómo amaba el helado muggle. Entrecierra los ojos cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse y su "padre" entra con una enorme cicatriz cruzándole la cara. Alastor se sienta frente a ella de sopetón.

\- Cada vez los ataques son más frecuentes y más violentos. Ese hombre está destrozando todo, el sistema pronto no se sostendrá...demasiados aurores muertos.

\- ¿Cuál crees que es la razón? - pregunta tomando otra cucharada. Alastor se queda pensativo durante unos segundos, aunque rápidamente frunce el ceño molesto.

\- ¿Qué te dije de tomar esa cosa muggle mientras no estoy? - le quita el bote de helado bruscamente - Un auror tiene que estar en forma, no puedes comer guarrerías muggles.

\- Yo no quiero ser auror Alastor, ya te lo dije. Yo no puedo luchar contra Voldemort - el auror contiene un escalofrío. Las chica prefería claramente llamar así a ese monstruo que por el nombre que le dió su madre. Ese ya no era Tom.

\- Y sigo sin entender el por qué.

" ¡Porque aunque sea un maldito monstruo medio chiflado es mi hermano!" - desea gritar, aunque termina por rodar los ojos

\- Es muy poderoso...no puedo hacer nada contra él Alastor... ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?

\- Me preocupas. Bueno, a mi no, a Dumbledore - la chica bufa - Llevas mucho tiempo aquí encerrada.

¿Qué quería que admitiese? ¿Que era una cobarde y tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse a su hermano por ahí?

\- Mañana vendrás conmigo al Ministerio - casi se le cae el helado de la cuchara...casi.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Disculpada.

\- ¡Yo no puedo ir al Ministerio! ¡Me niego! ¡No quiero!

\- Pareces una cría.

\- Soy una cría.

\- Chica - Alastor perdía la paciencia por momentos, él no quería tener a nadie en su casa y Seleria ya era más que mayorcita para valerse ella misma - Llevas tres años aquí encerrada, escondiéndote de yo no sé qué. Vas a ir al Ministerio y no hay discusión posible.

El alma se le cae a los pies. Se acabó el ocultarse...

—-

Tom miraba el contenido de la copa que acariciaban sus manos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Mece el líquido perezosamente y se lo lleva a los labios, disfrutando del efecto del alcohol en su garganta. Le quema, le consume. Nagini eleva la cabeza deseosa de una caricia, que rápidamente es proporcionada por su amo.

\- _¿Dónde puede essstar Nagini? - pregunta el hombre con los ojos rojos, llenos de dolor._

La serpiente niega levemente, dándole a entender que no lo sabía. Con el fuego crepintando frente a él, la copa sale disparada hacia las llamas mientras su dueño observaba el cristal romperse en mil pedazos. Unos golpes pausados lo sacan de su ensoñación y escucha unos pasos firmes entrar en la habitación. Él, estando sentado de espaldas como estaba no era capaz de ver a su visitante aunque suponía quién era por su magia, sus pisadas...

\- ¿Si, Severus? - pregunta el hombre con voz grave y armoniosa, levantándose para encarar al hombre. Odiaba a ese hombre. Conocía bien los sentimientos de su hermana hacia él y no le gustaban ni un pelo. O al menos los conocía, demasiado tiempo había pasado.

\- Mi señor... - susurra el hombre - He escuchado parte de una profecía que podría serle de utilidad.

\- « _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ »

Voldemort entorna los ojos al escuchar las palabras perfectamente memorizadas por parte de uno de sus mejores mortífagos. Solo conocía a una familia que acababa de tener un hijo y ese iba a ser su objetivo.

\- Bien hecho Severus, esa información es...de vital importancia. - descubre un brillo extraño en los ojos de su mortífago - ¿Algo más?

El hombre parece librar una batalla interna con él mismo hasta que finalmente termina por hablar.

\- Dumbledore también ha hablado de que Seleria Blade va a ir al Ministerio mañana mi señor - termina por hacer una reverencia mientras que Voldemort atrapa su respiración al escuchar eso. Seleria...la había encontrado, después de tres años buscando, en unas horas iba a verla. Pero esta vez no escaparía de sus manos. Esta vez iba a ser suya.

\- Extiende tu brazo Severus - el hombre no tarda en obedecer y dejar al descubierto la marca que tanto odiaba. Voldemort coloca su varita sobre el tatuaje, que comienza a moverse al son de la cara de dolor de Snape. Nagini se arrastra por la pierna de su señor hasta que descansa sobre sus hombros, mientras aparta con un bufido molesto los negros cabellos del hombre. - Esta noche vamos a reunirnos. Mañana atacaremos el Ministerio.

—

Seleria se mantenía en silencio. No pensaba ir al Ministerio para que Alastor le presentase a todos sus amiguitos aurores...bueno, puede que el hombre no fuese muy dado a presentar gente pero no iba a ir al Ministerio. ¿Y si se encontraba con Tom, Voldemort o como quiera que se llame? Vale, no es muy normal que el actual Señor Tenebroso se pasease por mitad del territorio enemigo...¿O si?

Sus reflexiones terminan cuando Alastor abre la puerta del armario enfadado y la encuentra hecha un ovillo .

\- ¿Me tomas por tonto?

\- No iré

La agarra firmemente y se la carga al hombro mientras la chica no dejaba de patalear. Se dirigían hacia la chimenea.

\- ¡Estoy en pijama!

Al hombre parecía darle igual. Iban a entrar y, cuando escucha al auror gritar "Ministerio de Magia", el mundo se cae a sus pies.

Aparecen por una de las chimeneas conectadas por red flu. Alastor lanza rápidamente un hechizo para dejar a la muchacha presentable y la suelta en el suelo. Con paso tranquilo aunque pesado, Alastor se dirige al departamento de aurores con Seleria pegada a su espalda. Hacía tres años que la chica no había hablado con nadie que no fuese él, con lo que no pensaba separarse del auror ni un solo milímetro. Nada más entrar por la puerta del departamento, varios aurores se giran para mirar a los recién llegados.

\- Buenos días Moody - saluda ...¿James Potter? y a su lado no está nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, su inseparable amigo - ¿A quién traes contigo?

\- ¿Esa es la chica de Slytherin de nuestro curso? ¿La amiguita de Quejicus? - pregunta Sirius acercándose curioso. - Madre mía. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿No eres seguidora de tu amor Riddle?

Los puños de la chica ya no podía apretarse más.

\- También es un placer verte Black.

\- ¡Potter! - interviene Alastor por suerte - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de traer a ese imbécil aquí? ¡Esto es un departamento de aurores, no un bar donde puedas quedar con tus amigos!

\- Ehh...sí claro, lo siento señor - lanza una mirada de culpabilidad a Sirius, que eleva los hombros sonriente, claramente divertido.

Seleria se sienta aburrida mientras Alastor regaña a Potter. Un hombre del final de la sala se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta con velocidad aunque al loco de Moody no se le escapa ninguna. Extiende su inseparable bastón reteniendo al hombre.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas Barty?

Seleria lo reconoce como Barty Crouch, el hijo del actual ministro de defensa.

\- No creo que tenga que pedirte permiso cada vez que vaya al baño Moody...

Alastor entrecierra los ojos, pero finalmente le deja pasar. James y Sirius salen del departamento para despedirse mientras que el auror se gira hacia la chica.

\- Voy a enseñarte esto, deberías...

Un enorme estruendo corta la frase del hombre por la mitad mientras se empiezan a escuchar varios gritos desesperados y hechizos. Alastor abre los ojos sorprendido y, llevado por su instinto de auror, sale corriendo hacia el ruido con Seleria detrás. El corazón de la chica no dejaba de latir con una velocidad que parecía que iba a explotar. Al llegar a la entrada, un ejército y un hombre pálido, alto, de finos rasgos les esperaban, él con una serpiente enrollada en su cuello. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, tan negro como la oscuridad que asolaba su corazón y sus ojos rojos se clavan en la chica, reteniendo cada detalle. Lentamente, se moja los labios pasando la lengua y su mirada se enciende como una fogata ardiente.

Tan bella...que ya ni sus recuerdos le hacían justicia. Y ahí estaba, frente a él, con los ojos inundados en miedo como un conejillo herido. Y oh, le encantaban esos ojos sumidos en miedo. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan sin quererlo. Suya. Por fin suya. Después de tres años de búsqueda. Ahora sí, iba a pagar. Iba a pagar cada agonía, cada momento desesperado por mirarla, por huir de ÉL.

\- Seleria... - su voz envuelve a los presentes mientras un escalofrío recorre la espalda de la chica.

\- Tom - responde rudamente y no puede evitar que un gallo se escape de su garganta.


	13. 13- Como un jarro de agua fría

Alejado de la batalla, en una colina, un hombre aclamaba por su vida, arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha ante la visión de Albus Dumbledore. El dolor que mostraban sus fracciones era ínfimo comparado con el que sentía su corazón. El astuto anciano se acerca a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Severus? - pregunta con sus dedos paseándose a lo largo de la varita de saúco.

\- Él...él quiere matar a Seleria. Lo sé, lo he visto en su mirada. Está enfermo, totalmente enfermo. También a Lily...escuché la profecía. ¡Él cree que se refiere al hijo de Lily! - grita con desesperación

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Has sido tú el que le ha comunicado donde iba a estar... - allí, en aquel lugar, parecían un ángel luminoso, juzgando a un asesino preso en la oscuridad.

\- Escóndala, sálvela, por favor... - suplica arrodillado.

\- Estaba escondida, de hecho. Aún así y prometiéndotelo Severus...¿Qué me darás a cambio? - El hombre levanta la mirada, derrotada, totalmente rota por las palabras del anciano aunque mostrando una determinación única. - Lo que usted quiera

Con un movimiento de muñeca, el hombre se libra del auror.

\- Tantos años querida... - la voz del Señor Oscuro retumbaba por las mientras este sonríe dulcemente para la chica, aunque sus ojos estaban consumidos por la oscuridad del más oscuro deseo - llevo buscándote. Y tú, escondiéndote de mi cuando estamos destinados a estar juntos.

\- Estás loco Tom... - ahora que le veía sus pesadillas se hacían realidad. Ahora que le veía tenía claro que jamás podría hacerle daño a su hermano.

\- Qué es el mundo sin un poco de locura... - le tiende la mano - Pensaré que ese...Dumbledore, ha estado ocultándote de mi mientras que tú, querida, has estado intentando escapar...

\- Yo jamás...

\- En caso de que exista la remota posibilidad de que no vengas conmigo por tu propio pie...oh, eso es imposible - entorna los ojos, rojos como la sangre - Pobre aquellos que te han lavado el cerebro en mi contra. Conocerán de propia mano la ira de Lord Voldemort.

Seleria se queda estática. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que su hermano podía hacerles a todas esas pobres personas que únicamente hacían su trabajo. "¡Todo esto es culpa de Alastor!" le grita su cabeza enfadada aunque niega imperceptiblemente. Alastor no tenía la culpa de nada. Algún día debía enfrentarse a la realidad, salir de su cuento de hadas... y su realidad era sobrevivir ante el ser que se alzaba ante ella, reclamando su mano. Se la tiende reprimiendo un suspiro.

Nada más sentir el tacto de la piel de su hermana junto a la suya, Voldemort la arrastras a través de pasillo del ministerio con urgencia: demasiado tiempo esperando. Con una poderosa orden que Seleria es incapaz de escuchar a causa del miedo, se desaparecen por medio de los polvos flu por una de las chimeneas.

Se aparecen en una habitación oscura, completamente desusada. El polvo reinaba en el lugar y los muebles - bastante escasos - estaban tapados con grandes mantas grises, posiblemente blancas en un principio. Voldemort la arrastra a lo largo de la habitación hasta que salen de ahí a un pasillo ya bien cuidado y decorado. Antes de continuar su camino, el hombre sella la habitación con un hechizo. Nada más terminar continua tirando de Seleria que, totalmente asustada, se deja llevar como un animalillo al que captura un fuerte halcón. Se adentran en otra habitación.

Un lugar amplio aunque sencillo, sin demasiados ornamentos. Una cama grande de sábanas de seda verde, un sillón a juego a su lado, estanterías con libros y un pequeño balcón. Por otra parte, Seleria se fija en una puerta cerrada. "Debe ser el baño" - se dice - "O una habitación de tortura..."

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al notar el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Voldemort no parece notarlo. Cierra la puerta tras él y le suelta la muñeca al fin con cierta brusquedad, lanzándola contra la cama. Seleria cae con ligereza mientras su hermano se sienta en el sillón observándola fijamente. Observando la respiración errática de la chica, sus movimientos nerviosos... su miedo hacia él. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto miedo? Se conocían, se ...¿querían? Al menos eso pensaba antes. Ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro.

\- Tranquilízate de una vez - sisea aburrido - Vas a estropearlo todo.

Alarmada por el tono tranquilo de su hermano, levanta la cabeza.

\- Vamos querida, ¿En verdad piensas que siento deseo por ti ? Me sorprendes...

\- Pe-pero... - la chica se encontraba totalmente confusa - ¡Me besaste!

\- Besas fatal - hace una mueca asqueado - Y era necesario

\- ¡Me lanzaste un discurso sobre la fraternalidad y tus sentimientos y...! - la grave y profunda voz de Tom le interrumpe.

\- Sí, en cierto modo lo que siento por ti es único y un tanto enfermizo - admite pensativo - Un amor fraternal se escapa a esto. De todas maneras en mi imperio de poder no hay tiempo para sentimientos inútiles...

\- ¡Llevas buscándome tres años!

\- Por fin dices algo con sentido - ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? - La única manera de que Dumbledore confiase en ti era que huyeses de mi pero...¿Cómo conseguirlo? - chasquea la lengua - Fácil.

\- ¿Besándome delante de todo Hogwarts?

\- Así, de paso, ni ese estirado Black ni Snape se habrían acercado a ti, me tendrían demasiado miedo... - sonríe con malicia - Ha funcionado.

\- He visto tus ojos...

\- Soy una gran actor querida, aunque he de admitir que te has vuelto hermosa estos años. Tendré que vigilar que nadie se atreva a tocarte...vigilarte.

\- Eso se conoce comúnmente como acoso Tom...

\- Puede, y no me llames Tom. Ahora soy Lord Voldemort. Te permito llamarme Voldemort siempre y cuando estemos a solas.

\- Alto ahí... - le señala acusadoramente - No pienso quedarme a solas contigo

\- Estás, de hecho, a solas conmigo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¡Déjame vivir mi vida tranquila! - exclama ya harta.

\- Temo que no puedo hacer eso querida, te has arraigado demasiado en mi - sus ojos se oscurecen, lo que hace que Seleria suponga que todas las anteriores afirmaciones fuesen mentiras realizadas para tranquilizarla - Me serás de gran utilidad. Deseo que espíes a esa orden a la que pertenece ese auror con el que vives, la Orden del Fénix - comenta delineando la palabra "auror" con odio. No le hacía gracia que SU chica viviese con otro hombre por mucha edad que le llevase.

\- Está bien, como tu quieras To...Voldemort

Los ojos de su hermano comienzan a brillar, llenos de ¿vida? Sonriente, le besa la mano elegantemente.

\- Puedes salir y entrar de esta mansión cuando lo desees, lo comunicaré a mis mortífagos... - apoya su frente en la de la chica, que se tensa - Tranquilízate Seleria, ya te he dicho que no te va a pasar nada.

"Pues no te creo" - está tentada a decir en voz alta, aunque se contiene, por la orden.

\- No me traiciones, no sé si podría soportarlo... - su voz es lastimosa y por un momento Seleria desea abrazarlo y consolarlo, susurrarle que siempre estaría ahí para él, para lo que sea. ¡Por Merlín! Ese hombre tan apuesto, vestido con los más lujosos trajes, era su hermano. Su pequeño Tom. El hombre al que más quería en el mundo y, aún así, su mente se negaba a ser engañada, descifrando el tono de amenaza en sus palabras.

\- Yo jamás te traicionaría... - se obliga a decir sintiendo cómo la mentira y el veneno de serpiente se inyecta en su dulce frase.

Mientras, Voldemort había decidido acariciarle el cabello.

"Tan ingenua querida...no creas que me he olvidado de tu huida. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora te necesito sana pero, cuando no sea así..." - aparta su mano de los cabellos de la chica reprimiendo una sonrisa tan sádica como su corazón - "Aprenderás quién es tu amo"


	14. 14- La Era de Lord Voldemort

**AVISO**

 **He cambiado el futuro de la historia, con lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione en principio no tienen que conocerse, al igual que el resto de personajes de esa generación.**

Y tras salir de la mansión ya casi a la puesta de sol, la chica es capaz de soltar una bocanada de aire. Amaba a su hermano...Por Merlín, ¿Cómo no le iba a amar? ¡Es de su misma sangre! ¡Ha compartido la vida con él! Pero eso no negaba el hecho de que estaba loco, total y absolutamente loco.

Las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. Además se había enterado de que Regulus había muerto. Su mejor amigo, muerto. Ella ni siquiera se había enterado. Demasiado ocupada escondiéndose... Cierra los ojos y los recuerdos pasan por sus ojos

Tom sentado tranquilamente junto al fuego con una copa en su mano, removiendo el contenido con una media sonrisa.

\- Y... ¿Qué ha sido de mis amigos?

\- ¿Los Black? - le da un trago a la bebida - ¿O Severus?

\- Todos - ¿Snape podía ser considerado amigo? Además...¿Desde cuándo le llama por su nombre?

\- Severus me es fiel, un gran mortífago...buen siervo - Seleria hace una mueca de desagrado - La chica se casó con un sangre sucia, ya no es una Black y Regulus... murió al intentar traicionarme.

\- ¿Lo mataste? - pregunta y, por mucho dolor que le causase, lo que más le dolía de la muerte de su amigo es que ni siquiera podía entregarle una lágrima. En ese momento no podía llorar.

\- Se mató él solo. - responde cortante - Intentar traicionarme...a mi - deja escapar una risita oscura.

\- No eres el rey del mundo... - susurra con cierto temor la chica

\- No - la serpiente va subiendo por la pierna de su hermano dándole un aire todavía más peligroso - Pero no te preocupes querida, con tu ayuda, lo seré

Sacude la cabeza con desgana, no quería recordar eso. Lo que debía hacer era buscar a Alastor y contarle todo, podría incluso ser una doble espía... . Solo había un pequeño inconveniente en ese caso: No sabía Oclumancia y no duraría mucho bajo la presión de su hermano. Una cosa estaba clara, debía ser muy cauta con todo lo que hacía. A alguien le debía de mentir. Tenía que elegir entre el miedo y la lealtad. Una decisión fácil teniendo en cuenta de qué casa era.

Se desapareció directamente a casa de Alastor y, al ver que no estaba, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar su varita, coger un buen bol de helado y ponerse a comer tirada en el sofá. No podía evitar sentirse preocupada...¿Quién no se sentiría preocupada? Debía tranquilizarse o Alastor lo notaría. Posiblemente viniese acompañado de Dumbledore y eso era algo que la chica no quería. La puerta se abre bruscamente y está a punto de salir corriendo cuando su "padre" y Albus entran en la casa con aire cansado. El primero que la ve es el director, que sonríe tranquilo.

\- Sentémonos Alastor...

El auror se gira hacia el sofá bastante enfadado mientras a la chica se le cae una bola de helado. Sonríe intentando librarse y le saluda. Bufando, el hombre toma asiento.

\- Hemos estado preocupados Seleria, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - pregunta el director acariciándose su preciada barba.

\- Me capturó...bueno, fui por mi propio pie movida por amenazas y finalmente me dejó ir.

\- Tiene planes para ti... Debemos tener cuidado con él.

\- Albus... - la voz de Alastor suena desconfiada, mirando a la chica de reojo.

\- Hablaremos de esto en otro momento Alastor. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme Seleria? - pregunta el anciano mirando a la llama de fuego que brotaba en los ojos de la chica.

Durante unos segundos se queda callada. Alastor no se fiaba de ella, eso estaba claro. A eso se debía su mirada desconfiada. ¿De verdad pensaba que era una espía? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Llevaba tres años junto a él, se conocían bien, se querían. Era su "padre". Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que únicamente había una persona que le iba a querer por siempre.

\- No señor.

Albus baja un poco las gafas de media luna, desconfiado, aunque finalmente le regala una sonrisa a la chica.

\- Nos vemos en breve en ese caso - Seleria le devuelve la sonrisa un tanto forzada. Había decidido.

Voldemort buscaba la mejor manera de encontrar a los Potter. Colagusano había hablado rápido pero sentía algo que le impedía marchar a cumplir su cometido. No era una conciencia, desde luego, era simplemente una advertencia de que algo se le escapaba... algo importante. Se mueve por la sala nervioso. Cada paso, elegantemente dirigido, se hacía más necesario.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo ssseñor? - pregunta Nagini alzando la cabeza desde la silla del escritorio - ¿Esss por sssu hermana? ¿Cree que le traicionará?

\- Ssseleria es una chica lisssta, sssabrá lo que debe hacer. No dudo de sssu decissión, ssse dará cuenta que no tiene opción - mira a su serpiente - Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa, amiga mía, esss esssta extraña sssensssación...

\- ¿Sssensssación?

\- No entiendo por qué no essstoy ssseguro de la muerte de los Potter.

\- Ssserá inssseguridad infundada mi ssseñor. Fueron compañerosss sssuyosss y ...

\- Essso no tiene nada que ver - la corta enfadado - Esss algo másss...

Se acerca a los libros de la biblioteca y pasa la mano sobre ellos, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por su magia y su instinto. Estaba seguro de que algo se le escapaba, algo no muy corriente, pero la magia toma muchos caminos, una ciencia muy extensa...

Nota un cambio al tocar un lomo, uno de los libros más antiguos. Lo saca de la estantería y las páginas se van pasando solas hasta llegar a una en concreto.

"Sacrificio por amor"

Tras leer exhaustivamente la página, Lord Voldemort se levanta y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se instala en su rostro.

\- ¿Ha encontrado ya lo que bussscaba mi ssseñor? - pregunta la serpiente al sentir el cambio de tono en la mirada de su amo.

\- Oh sí - comenta agarrando la varita - La hissstoria podría haber sssido muy dissstinta Nagini. Ahora, sssi me disssculpasss, tengo que acabar con un niño.

Comienza la Era de Lord Voldemort


	15. 15- Hermione Granger

Dieciséis años después...

Una joven de cabellos rizados caminaba hacia su tortura. Hacía años que le habían avisado de lo que ocurriría, pero jamás estaría preparada para sentirse tan sucia. Ella pensaba que la vida no debía ser así. Aún tenía recuerdos, maravillosos recuerdos, en los que desayunaba cada mañana, abrazaba a sus padres...se sentía digna. Desde los once años todo dejó de ser así y ahora, con diecisiete, había llegado su momento.

Por la prisión se hablaba de que a esa edad los magos y brujas eran considerados adultos en el mundo mágico. ¡Qué le importaba a ella! Ojalá Dios no le hubiese concedido esta maldición. Ahora, por culpa de llevar magia en sus venas, esperaba en una larga fila de mujeres. Los hombres, según tenía entendido, iban por separado. El Emperador mandaba sobre todo el mundo y, cuando los jóvenes impuros cumplían la mayoría de edad, los encarcelaba en una arena para que fuesen vendidos a sus seguidores. Hermione Granger sabía que no existía posibilidad alguna de que ella fuese elegida y no quería saber lo que ocurría con los que sobraban.

Ella no era guapa, simplemente era una mujer consumida por la desesperación. Con un nido de pájaros por cabello y dientes de conejo, había mejores. Estaban Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood... ellas eran más hermosas, aunque ciertamente Hermione había acabado mejor parada. Cho se encontraba en una profunda depresión y Luna, básicamente, había mayoría habían enloquecido, y Hermione daba gracias por conservar la cordura... o a veces pedía incesantemente caer en la locura.

Cuando todas entran en la arena, las puertas se cierran y se quedan allí, viendo a grandes magos sangre limpia entrar a mirar el festín. Finalmente entra el Emperador, Lord Voldemort, junto a una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos de un rojo tan profundo como los de su señor. Tras el sonido de una campana, los mortífagos bajan ordenadamente a la arena para ir escogiendo esclavos. Hermione se fija en el Emperador, que parecía discutir con la chica de su lado hasta que esta, finalmente, baja las escaleras y se mezcla con la multitud.

La mayoría de chicas se habían arreglado lo máximo que habían podido, sin embargo, Hermione no iba a caer tan bajo. La verían tal y como era. Su orgullo no le permitía hacer otra cosa. Un mortífago rubio la aparta de un empujón.

\- Apártate de mi camino sangre sucia inútil - susurra siseando

Hermione se levanta del suelo mirando a su agresor con todo el asco que es capaz. El hombre se da cuenta y se gira hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así? Soy superior a ti rata inmunda - levanta la mano para dejarle claro su superioridad cuando alguien se aclara la garganta tras él.

\- Draco, ¿Qué haces destrozándome mi inquisición? - pregunta una voz suave que consigue que el brazo del rubio baje inmediatamente.

\- Discúlpeme mi señora... yo no sabía... - la mujer de ojos rojos levanta la mano para que el rubio guarde silencio y se acerca a la chica mientras que Draco se aleja.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunta

\- Hermione Granger...- susurra la chica dolorida. La mujer le tiende la mano y ella se levanta - Gracias...

\- Un placer. Mi nombre es Seleria Blade - se presenta y Hermione la reconoce como la mujer que estaba al lado de Lord Voldemort al comenzar. - Ven conmigo Hermione, este no es un buen lugar para quedarse.

La joven ve en ese momento que ha llegado su oportunidad de oro, una vía de escape. No lo duda ni un momento y, cuando la mujer le tiende el brazo, lo agarra y se desaparecen. Hermione se ve en una habitación blanquecina, sin ningún tipo de decoración y con pocos, pero caros muebles.

\- Esta es tu habitación -comienza Seleria - la colocaré más a tu gusto en otro momento. Ahora descansa y...

La puerta se abre dando paso a un hombre íntegramente vestido de negro con el pelo grasoso y liso. Severus mira a Hermione y luego a Seleria.

\- El Lord te busca... - susurra - Esto...no le gustará... - comenta con voz grave y haciendo varias pausas. Seleria lo acepta con un movimiento de cabeza y conecta sus ojos con los del hombre.

\- Yo haré que lo acepte Severus

Poco convencido, Snape sale de la habitación.

\- Quédate aquí - ordena la mujer antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Hermione se tira en la cama y comienza a pensar. Una mujer la ha salvado de una muerte segura pero la ha visto entrar con el Emperador... y lo que ha dicho ese hombre... sus ojos se agrandan. ¡Seleria Blade! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La confidente del Lord, su mano derecha. Hay miles de rumores sobre ellos. Si ella es la mano derecha del Emperador ella debía estar...en su mansión. Hermione se echa las manos a la cabeza con unas ganas increíbles de llorar. Lo único que había peor que la muerte era eso mismo, pertenecer a un hombre desalmado y sin humanidad.

Había soñado muchas veces con el momento en el que saliese de su prisión. Dentro de su cabeza, en su imaginación, había deseado que le tocase un hombre bueno gracias al azar y que, poco a poco, le habría dejado libre. Ahora eso le resultaba totalmente imposible y todos sus sueños habían quedado aplastados por el simple hecho de pensar en el Lord Oscuro. Escucha varias voces fuera de la habitación y se pone en pie curiosa. La puerta se abre violentamente dejando paso a un hombre tremendamente guapo. Facciones finas, pelo negro brillante y sedoso, piel clara y unos ojos que debía haber robado de la muerte misma. Saca su varita mientras apunta con ella a la chica.

\- Avada... - Hermione se hace un ovillo sabiendo lo que le esperaba

\- ¡Tom! - Seleria le agarra del brazo - ¡No te volveré a hablar si lo haces!

El hombre parece pensárselo durante unos segundos, los cuales la mujer aprovecha para quitarle la varita. Parece que va a hablar cuando ella le vuelve a interrumpir.

\- No, me dejarás explicarme y por Merlín que te comportarás. - ordena rígida - Esta es Hermione Granger y es MI inquisición. Si ni siquiera me dejas eso ya no sé qué me queda, me lo prohibes todo. Esto es lo que quiero, considéralo un regalo.

Voldemort parece pensárselo mientras la mirada fría y enfadada de su hermana le taladra. Finalmente levanta las manos. No sabía por qué, pero Hermione no deseaba escuchar su voz.

\- ¿No has encontrado nada más sucio? - pregunta en un siseo. Su voz se instaura en toda la habitación, como un virus. Hermione no puede evitar un escalofrío. - Lord Voldemort no necesita una asquerosa sangre sucia... ¡Las sangre limpia se mueren por ser mis esclavas! - va hacia la puerta taladrando a la pobre chica - Búscale una utilidad o en dos semanas será comida de mis mortífagos - y cierra dando un portazo.

Seleria suspira y mira a Hermione. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- Ven, déjame ayudarte.

\- Gracias- habla Hermione por primera vez desde que ese monstruo entró en su habitación. Seleria la tumba en la cama y saca su varita. Hermione tiembla - No te preocupes, solo voy a curarte.

Seleria comienza a esparcir hechizos en cada una de las heridas de la muchacha. Hermione no puede evitar que su sed de conocimientos se manifieste.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- Quería llevarle la contraria - comenta Seleria con voz triste - A veces me veo yo más esclava que todas vosotras...También quería salvar aunque sea una vida. Demostrarme a mi misma que aún me queda corazón... - susurra

Hermione se mantiene en silencio observando cómo va curándola.

\- Me refería a por qué me curas - Seleria levanta la cabeza sorprendida - Pareces una criada...

\- El servicio me ayuda a no perder el norte, a ver que no soy superior a nadie. Nunca me ha gustado...ya sabes - cuando termina se sienta junto a ella - ¿Qué sabes del mundo mágico Hermione? De nuestra historia...

\- Casi nada. He estado encerrada desde que entré en él. Solo rumores.

\- Voldemort - Hermione da un escalofrío. Nadie se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre - hace dieciséis años, fue a una casa, la casa de los Potter. Mató a James Potter, el padre y también acabó con Lily, la madre de un pequeño niño: Harry. Lily se sacrificó por su hijo por amor pero Voldemort lo tenía en cuenta. Se protegió de la maldición y fue a matar al pequeño Harry. Según una profecía, si acababa con él podría vivir sin que nadie le hiciese sombra - Seleria suspira - Todo habría sido diferente si él no hubiese tenido el cuenta la maldición de Lily... - y el todo por mi culpa "piensa"- De ahí nació su reinado, es imparable, demasiado poderoso.

\- ¿Harry...?

\- Está muerto...ya no queda nada. Ahora descansa, tienes dos semanas para ser de utilidad al fin y al cabo - sonríe con tristeza y sale de la habitación.

Seleria camina con rapidez hasta el despacho de su hermano, donde lo encuentra sentado escribiendo en unos papeles. Él ni siquiera levanta la mirada.

\- Me has dejado en evidencia ante una simple sangre sucia. Que no vuelva a pasar. - ordena fríamente.

Ella se acerca y le abraza

\- A veces soy yo la que me siento prisionera aquí Tom - le acaricia el pelo - por favor...no la mates...

\- Ya he dado mi ultimátum - deja la pluma a un lado suspirando - No hagas las cosas más difíciles Seleria, sabes que estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Por eso no puedes dejarme tener vida? No sé...casarme, ser feliz, irme de aquí ...

\- El mundo es peligroso - contrarresta

\- ¡Tú lo has hecho peligroso!

\- Y no hablarás con ningún hombre. Ya te he dicho que eres mía. Nadie tendrá posesión de ti aparte de mi persona - la chica chilla exasperada y va hacia la puerta - Ten en cuenta de que este es el segundo juguete que te permito, no soy tan cruel.

\- ¡Remus no es un juguete y lo tratas como basura! - sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - Y es mi amigo. Atado como un animal, herido...

\- Es un animal...

\- A veces te odio Tom, la mayoría de las veces - abre la puerta - Ojalá jamás encuentres a Potter y él consiga ganar. Entonces todas tus mentiras se vendrán abajo y todos sabrán lo que verdaderamente pasó aquella noche - sale de allí.

Tom se deleita durante unos segundos de los estridentes gritos que produce su crucio no verbal en la persona tras la puerta. Él la amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, pero nadie le hablaba de esa manera y mucho menos le echaba en cara sus errores. Cuando cree que es suficiente, los gritos cesan y solo escucha un sollozo alejarse.

Suspirando, el hombre atrae una botella de whisky de fuego y una copa hasta su mano. Se da cuenta de que su serpiente le observaba sin decir palabra. Le da un trago a su bebida y mira a su amiga. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba. "¿Es esto lo correcto?"

Tom ríe. Él no piensa en lo que es correcto. Él solo desea poder, poder sobre todas las cosas... Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Ha llegado el momento de torturar un poco a esa sangre sucia.


	16. 16- Un rayo de luz

Hermione miraba al techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Desde que Seleria había desaparecido por la puerta, no había vuelto. La chica escucha unos pasos tras la puerta y se yergue con una sonrisa, que se borra rápidamente al ver entrar a un hombre prácticamente perfecto. Tom mira con asco la habitación "contaminada" y se sienta en el único asiento libre aparte de la cama, desde la que Hermione le mira temerosa. Exacto sangre sucia, tenme miedo... Se queda mirándola con curiosidad mientras notaba en cambio en la muchacha del miedo a incomodidad.

Debía atacarla ahora pero no comprendía la razón por la que la extraña le había hecho desistir. Una gran calma le asolaba...quizá se había quedado tranquilo después de castigar a su hermana y a ese estúpido mortífago. Deseoso de ver de lo que era capaz de chica, agarra un libro y se queda allí sentado, tranquilamente, mientras Hermione no aparta la vista de él como un conejillo asustado. Esperaría a su hermana y torturaría a su pequeña mascota frente a ella.

Seleria se abrazaba a sí misma mientras huía por los pasillos de la mansión sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Podía encontrarse con algún mortífago y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos. El único problema es que la suerte jamás estaba de su lado. Se choca contra un cuerpo duro y unos brazos fuertes la agarran antes de que caiga, demasiado dulcemente para ser los de un mortífago. Pero claro, él no era un mortífago cualquiera.

La mujer mira a Severus intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Sin decir nada, el pocionista la conduce hasta un pasillo poco transitado y se mantiene alejado de ella. Seleria aparta la mirada continuamente, avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? - pregunta él de manera fría

\- Lo que de costumbre Severus...no te preocupes... - cierra los ojos - Vete, por favor. Deseo estar sola.

A los pocos segundos nota las manos del hombre acariciarle la mejilla y otra lágrima cae de sus ojos.

\- Severus... - le advierte y él aparta la mano

\- Hay veces en las que no puedo evitarlo... - susurra el hombre con dolor en su voz. Da un golpe con el puño cerrado en la pared - Maldita sea Seleria. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de...eso?

El labio de ella comienza a temblar. No estaba enamorada, pero tampoco podía decir que era su hermano. Solo un mortífago se había atrevido a coquetear con ella. No encontraron nada de él a la mañana siguiente aunque todos sabían dónde estaba. Sus gritos, al fin y al cabo, perduraron toda la noche.

\- ¿Por qué te enamoraste tú de la pelirroja? - le contesta y Snape se queda sin palabras - Mira Severus no... no quiero recordar cosas que duelen ¿vale? No quiero hablar de eso. Mi dios - susurra dolorosamente al referirse así a su hermano- decidirá y el ganador - le abre los brazos dándole a entender que era él- se lo lleva todo. Perdóname Severus, pero no quiero hablar.

El hombre asiente, mirando hacia el suelo. Jamás entendería por qué no se aleja de allí. Ella no era feliz, se podría decir que todo lo contrario. Severus siempre había pensado que le temía a la muerte pero... ¿Acaso la muerte no es mejor opción que esto?

\- Dejando ese tema aparte... - susurra la mujer mirándole - Necesito un favor. La chica de antes...

\- ¿La sangre sucia? - pregunta con un hilo de voz mientras el corazón de Seleria se encoge al verle dolorido.

\- Se llama Hermione. Necesito que le enseñes magia, ver si está preparada...

\- No puedo hacer eso Seleria... - susurra mirando hacia otro lado incómodo.

\- Tómatelo como un pequeño favor Severus, tengo que ayudarla...

\- Bastante haces ya por ese hombre lobo - dice con una mueca de asco mientras se apoya en la pared - ¿Otra persona a la que salvar para redimirte? - se burla

\- Lo necesito. No puedo soportar pensar que estoy al lado de ese monstruo sin hacer nada. Son personas inocentes...

\- Lo llamas monstruo y sin embargo le amas - se gira - Lo haré. Pero ten en cuenta que solo lo hago por ti - gruñe antes de desaparecer por el pasillo ondeando su capa de forma peligrosa.

Seleria suspira. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Su hermano le había prohibido que ningún hombre le tocase, incluido Severus. Cada vez le veía más oscuro, ahogándose él mismo en la culpa de la muerte de Lily. Pero, de nuevo, ella no podía ayudarle, no podía consolarle. Se sentía tan impotente siendo la esclava de su hermano. Apartando un cuadro, que empieza a insultarla por molestarle, Seleria baja por unas escaleras oscuras en agarrando con una mano una de las antorchas. Con cuidado, va bajando los escalones mientras notaba que cuanto más bajaba más oscuridad la asolaba, más suciedad, más sombras...

Al terminar por fin las escaleras de caracol, se queda en pie sobre un rellano y coloca la antorcha a un lado. Cuidadosa, se acerca a la única y oscura celda del lugar. Remus Lupin se hallaba abrazado a sí mismo, totalmente desnudo. Sus ropas posiblemente había quedado reducidas a los pocos retales que decoraban el suelo de la celda tras la última luna llena. Seleria se acerca a los barrotes y los agarra fuertemente mientras Remus se levantaba y la mirada con cariño. Ella prefería no coincidir la mirada con la del hombre lobo. Con un movimiento de varita, Remus está completamente vestido. ¿Por qué, Merlín, ese hombre tan bueno debía sufrir? En ese momento se atreve a mirarle. El hombre lobo traspasaba su alma simplemente con su mirada, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Seleria se aclara la garganta.

\- La oferta sigue en pie... - le recuerda con un hilo de voz.

\- Seleria... - dice su nombre con demasiado cariño. La mujer ya no podría soportar mucho más por hoy - sabes que no sería capaz

\- Piénsalo Remus, unirte a la partida de caza de Greyback no puede ser tan malo...tendrás gente de tu...condición. No estarás encerrado en esta asquerosa mazmorra. ¡Te estás consumiendo!

\- Una partida de caza de niños muggles o brujos y magos nacidos de los mismos - el hombre lobo niega lentamente - Prefiero quedarme encerrado - sonríe - Eres muy buena conmigo Seleria, te lo agradezco.

Sin poder evitarlo la mujer se deja caer al suelo y comienza a llorar, a llorar como nunca había llorado. Remus le alarga el brazo a través de los barrotes acariciándole la espalda. Cuando está suficientemente tranquila, el hombre lobo la ayuda a incorporarse.

\- Tranquila...

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! Jamás podré estar con Severus, tú nunca saldrás de aquí, la gente seguirá sufriendo... Pensé que nadie me quería verdaderamente, que hacía lo correcto... - susurra- ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

\- Tienes buen corazón Sele, quizá solo tú puedes cambiar a ese mons... - se lo piensa unos segundos - Hombre.

\- Yo ya no puedo hacer nada, ya no tengo esperanza... - los ojos del hombre brillan

\- Eso es lo único que se pierde.

Prometiéndole traerle comida y una tinaja para llenarla de agua, la Slytherin se dirige a la salida pero él la interrumpe.

\- Seleria - ella se gira para mirarlo - En verdad lo único que necesito en este agujero es un poco de luz - le sonríe - Tú me la traes

Antes de echarse a llorar otra vez y tras regalarle una sonrisa, vuelve a subir las escaleras y a traspasar el cuadro. Qué había hecho...

Hermione comenzaba a aburrirse de observar a ese hombre leer. Amaba los libros y tras el miedo ahora lo único que sentía eran celos. Deseaba leer también o, al menos, no estar tan aburrida como lo estaba en ese momento. Se obliga a hablar, pensando exhaustivamente si lo que va a decir puede sonar ofensivo.

\- Disculpe...

Voldemort levanta la mirada del libro y usa sus ojos completamente rojos para mirar a Hermione de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Me has hablado sangre sucia?

\- ¿Qué lee? - Voldemort frunce el ceño, convencido de que esa pequeña inmunda no se estaba atreviendo a lo que se estaba atreviendo...¿o si?

\- ¿Qué te importa lo que lea? - pregunta molesto volviendo los ojos al libro. Le parecía increíble que esa pequeña rata intentase sacar tema de conversación.

\- Me gusta leer - Vuelve a levantar los ojos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Las chicas como ella normalmente estaban encerradas sin nada más que el resto desde los once años. Eso quería decir que le gustaba la lectura desde más joven. Sin duda un caso inusual.

\- Imagino que estúpidos libros muggles... - no se podía creer que le siguiese la corriente, pero la curiosidad se había instalado bajo su piel y aunque fuese un sádico sin sentimientos también se consideraba una serpiente muy curiosa.

\- La mayoría - admite la bruja y la curiosidad deja de brillar en los ojos del hombre - aunque también... - apaga la voz al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, lo que produce una atención inmediata por parte de su interlocutor.

\- ¿También? - pregunta. Por el lenguaje corporal de su prisionera veía que tenía miedo. ¿De lo que iba a confesar? - No te haré daño si me lo dices - promete restándole importancia.

\- He leído algunos libros mágicos... - eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿De dónde los has sacado? - prácticamente no lo podía creer.

\- De entre la basura... - Voldemort recuerda rápidamente que a los sangre sucia, estando encerrados, se abastecen con las sobras de sus discípulos. - He intentado aprender, comprender lo que soy...

Ahora sí que ardía la curiosidad en sus ojos. Generalmente no solía llevar dos varitas encima pero antes de llegar al cuarto de la sangre sucia y con el mal humor, uno de sus seguidores había sido desafortunado. Le lanza la varita a Hermione.

\- Demuéstrame que sabes algo pero no intentes nada, claramente soy más poderoso que tú - comenta con tono amenzador.

La chica lanza un reducto contra una pequeña cómoda, destrozándola en mil pedazos. Tom todavía no podía creer que fuese la primera vez que tocase una varita. Tras su pequeño destrozo, arregla el desastre con un reparo mirando a su captor de reojo, temerosa de haberle enfadado.

La puerta se abre dando paso a Severus, que nada más ver a su señor se inclina obedientemente. Hermione deja la varita sobre la cama y se aleja de ella, como si le quemase, y se dedica a mirar al intruso.

\- Discúlpeme mi señor...no sabía que usted...

\- ¿A qué venías Severus? - pregunta recogiendo la varita. Era uno de sus más leales seguidores pero eso no quitaba el que estuviese en esa habitación. Nadie podía entrar ahí sin permiso, exceptuando a Seleria, claro.

\- La señorita Blade me pidió que le diese clases a su...esclava, mi señor - responde no sabiendo si estaba metiendo a Seleria en un problema.

\- En tal caso llegas en el momento justo Severus - le entrega la varita que hacía poco estaba en posesión de Hermione - Enséñale. Quiero ver de lo que es capaz esta sangre sucia.

\- Por supuesto mi señor - termina por decir Snape con un suspiro al ver cómo el actual controlador del mundo salía por la puerta con aire distraído.


	17. 17- Harry Potter

Había pasado una semana y Severus estaba increíblemente impresionado. Hermione tenía una capacidad impresionante para la magia y la investigación. Sería una pena desperdiciarla... También veía a Seleria mucho más tranquila. Voldemort había tenido que hacer un viaje hasta España, donde los ataques de la rebelión de Dumbledore seguían provocando disturbios. Si solo supiese que él se lo había pedido al viejo con tal de darle un suspiro.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente Granger, tienes potencial - comenta levantándose.

\- Gracias señor...

\- No se haga ilusiones. No entiendo por qué sigue viva pero algo le llamó la atención al Emperador sobre usted. Que sea buena para la magia puede significar que quiera matarla por ser sangre sucia o que la utilice... - la sonrisa se borra rápidamente de su rostro

Snape no deseaba quitarle los sueños a la joven pero no tenía otra opción. Tampoco quería perder su muy conseguida fachada. Aunque no lo admitiese, quería que esa muchacha de pelo enmarañado viviese...¡Serviría considerablemente a la rebelión! Y además comenzaba a sentir la impotencia de Seleria...Tampoco, y aunque pareciese sorprendente, deseaba ver al licántropo en esas condiciones. Quizá si hubiese sido Potter o Black habría contribuido, pero Lupin tampoco había sido tan cruel como para recibir eso. Sale de la habitación sin despedirse y busca a la mujer que tanto dolor de cabeza le da. La ve en el comedor, observando el patio por una enorme cristalera. Es curioso e irónico lo luminosa que resulta la mansión y quién es su dueño.

Al escuchar pasos Seleria se gira. Se le ve incluso más joven. Sin tener que estar en un constante estado de dolor o sin el miedo en sus ojos. Severus se compadece de ella: necesitaba ese descanso.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - pregunta el pocionista colocándose a su lado. El jardín se veía bonito en esa época del año. La nieve inundaba todo el lugar y el blanco favorecía la pureza que Seleria claramente necesitaba. Un pajarito pasa dando saltos frente a ellos antes de salir volando.

\- Una locura Severus...en una locura - se corrige - Ojalá pudiese sacar a Remus de ahí abajo.

Severus frunce el ceño. Eso era imposible a no ser que quisiese morir.

\- De todas maneras...¿Cómo va Hermione? - cambia de tema sin mirarle. Eso a Severus le molestaba de sobremanera. Quería ver sus ojos, sus hermosas pupilas rojas que, en vez de transmitir odio como al loco que servía, transmitían cariño. Ella lo sabía, por eso no lo miraba. Prefería conservar su cordura antes de perderse en el mar profundo y oscuro de los ojos de su...¿amigo?

\- Progresa adecuadamente - suelta sin más - Tiene talento... - Seleria sonríe. Hacía tanto tiempo que Snape no veía su sonrisa...esas de las de verdad.

\- Hay posibilidades entonces... - prefiere no contradecirla. Por Merlín, haría lo que fuese por esa sonrisa.

\- Solo no lo enfades... - Quería besarla, pero no podía. Se odiaba cada día por ello. De todas maneras posiblemente ella no sentiría lo mismo, solo lo utilizaba para que le hiciese favores y salvar vidas. Severus suspira sin quererlo con el corazón roto. Al fin y al cabo, así son las serpientes y no debía olvidar que Blade era una. - Adiós Seleria...

\- Adiós Severus... - así, su despedida. Sin mirarse, sin una sonrisa. Simplemente un trozo de hielo frío que observa los primeros copos de una nevada suplantar a la manta blanca del suelo. Snape sale de allí ondeando su capa, notando a su corazón sangrar una vez más.

Tom estaba tremendamente enfadado. Le había hecho ir hasta España por una estúpida falsa alarma asegurando que habían visto a Harry Potter. Claramente él ya se había ocupado de los inútiles que le habían llamado: formaban una bonita alfombra. Nagini los esquivaba o, de vez en cuando, pasaba sobre los traidores de su señor. Lord Voldemort no tenía reparo en pisarlos, eran inferiores a él. Había estado tentado de volver a su mansión tras acabar con ellos pero había algo que no le convencía. Nadie, excepto unos pocos, sabían que Dumbledore había conseguido salvar a Potter mientras él se entretenía con Lily. Sus mortífagos no podían haber imaginado verle, seguramente decían la verdad. Mira a sus súbditos en el suelo.

\- Ya no tiene remedio... - comenta sin remordimientos. Nagini sisea desde el suelo, deseosa de irse. No le gustaba estar, aunque pareciese extraño, en ese campo de cadáveres.

Su señor no le hacía mucho caso, de todas maneras. Los engranajes de su mente rodaban a gran velocidad. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el chico Potter había estado aquí, eso era innegable. Entonces...¿Por qué no estaba? Su cerebro se pone en alerta inmediata: Una trampa. Ese viejo decrépito le había tendido una trampa a él.

La mansión ardía en llamas. Centenares de mortífagos y aurores lanzaban sus hechizos dándole al cielo millones de explosiones verdes y rojas. Seleria corría por el pasillo, intentando llegar hasta la mazmorra del hombre lobo.

\- ¡Bombarda maxima! - escucha a alguien conjurar justo antes de que prácticamente una pared se le caiga encima. Sirius Black tenía prisa: Iba a salvar a un amigo.

Seleria comienza a toser desde el suelo por el polvo que se acumulaba en sus pulmones. Sirius se percata de ello y baja la mirada para ver si a quien había herido era del bando amigo o enemigo. Al ver a Seleria le apunta con la varita.

\- Espera... - susurra con un hilo de voz la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué debería esperar a dejar a ese monstruo sin su mano derecha? - pregunta Sirius.

"Como si Lord Voldemort tuviese mano derecha..."

\- Remus - susurra intentando levantarse

\- ¡Black, maldito imbécil! - la voz de Severus retuena por las paredes. Sirius le mira con asco pero le deja llegar hasta Seleria para sorpresa de ella. Su pocionista favorito se agacha y le ayuda a levantarse - ¿No recuerdas acaso lo que te dije?

"¿Severus hablando con Sirius Black?"

Sirius le resta importancia con un movimiento de mano y, siguiendo a la pareja, bajan a través del cuadro hasta la celda de su amigo. Remus levanta la mirada esperanzado y sonríe como Seleria jamás le había visto sonreír.

\- Sirius...

\- Ya está amigo mío, vamos a sacarte de aquí. Apártate

Remus se echa hacia atrás como puede y Sirius lanza un hechizo que destroza los barrotes. Ambos se funden en un abrazo.

\- Estúpidos Gryffindors...

\- Cierra la boca Quejicus - Sirius agarra a Remus - salgamos de aquí aunque, si tú te quieres quedar Snape, no te lo voy a impedir.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo a uno de los hombres que más odiaba, los cuatro vuelven al pasillo. Esquivando maldiciones consiguen salir al patio que anteriormente se encontraba precioso, blanco, ahora brillaba con los hechizos. Seleria mira hacia la mansión, sintiendo que, por primera vez en muchos años, iba a ser libre.

\- Se terminó querida - susurra Severus.

De repente todo se hace más lento. Tom se aparece en la puerta de la mismísima mansión. Sus ojos brillan de la más pura rabia y el odio. No queda nada de humano en él. Conecta los ojos con los de su hermana, amenazándola, tentándola. Sabe que no será capaz. Demasiado buena como para irse y dejar que otro cargue con la ira de su hermano.

Seleria abre la boca y coge un último hálito, descubriendo lo que él planeaba. Intenta zafarse de Severus, pero el mortífago la atrapa entre sus brazos con más fuerzas entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Hermione! -exclama justo antes de desaparecer

Hermione observaba el desastre por la ventana. Al parecer ambos bandos peleaban entre sí. Intenta abrir la puerta deseosa de escapar de su prisión, pero está cerrada con un hechizo. Desesperada y sin su varita - que siempre le retiran tras las clases - Intenta abrirla golpeándola con los puños. Escucha pasos desde el otro lado y se echa hacia atrás instintivamente. Al poco la puerta se abre dando paso a un joven más o menos de su edad, con el pelo enmarañado. El chico se recoloca las gafas y clava sus ojos verdes en ella. A su lado, un joven pelirrojo la apunta con una varita.

\- Harry, debemos irnos - le pide con cierta desesperación en la voz su compañero.

\- ¿Eres Harry Potter? - pregunta Hermione - Me dijeron que estabas muerto, que ya no quedaba esperanza

\- Harry... - insiste el pelirrojo

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto Ron, solo es una víctima - habla por primera vez Harry y le tiende la mano - Vamos, te sacaremos de aquí...

\- Hermione - responde decidida - Hermione Granger

\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Dumbledore nos va a matar cuando lo sepa si no lo hace Voldemort antes! No creo que podamos engañarle durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Cállate Ron! Intento pensar - tira de la mano de la chica pero una extraña barred en la puerta no le deja pasar. Lo intenta de nuevo pero alguna extraña magia no dejaba que la muchacha pasase.

Harry la mira y ve en sus ojos desesperación. La joven no era estúpida, sabía que si se quedaba allí no tendría posibilidad de nada. Voldemort descargaría su furia sobre ella y sufriría durante días, puede que incluso semanas. Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

\- Por favor...no me dejéis aquí...

\- ¡HA REGRESADO! -exclama un mortífago. Harry se muerde el labio. No podía dejar a esa pobre muchacha así pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- ¡Déjala Harry, no podemos hacer nada! - Ron tira de su amigo hasta sacarlo de la habitación. El chico mira de nuevo a Hermione, que ahora se había acercado y golpeaba la barrera mágica con desesperación.

\- ¡No podéis dejarme aquí! ¡Por favor!..

\- Lo siento... - susurra Harry antes de salir corriendo junto a su amigo. No podía hacer nada y no se perdonaría perder una guerra por la vida de una desconocida.

Hermione simplemente se queda allí tirada, llorando, sabiendo que lo primero que haría ese monstruo sería desquitarse con ella. Mientras, Seleria intentaba zafarse de los aurores que la agarraban, iracunda. Ella no podía haber condenado a una niña a una muerte segura. Maldita cobarde estaba hecha.


	18. 18- Decisiones

Se aparecieron en la Madriguera, uno de los más famosos cuarteles de la rebelión que pertenecía completamente oculto para Voldemort. Varios aurores mantenían sujeta a la mujer por los brazos, mientras que ella simplemente se dejaba arrastrar. Nada más entrar al cuartel, la conducen por pequeños pasillos hasta lo que parece la cocina, donde varios rostros familiares esperan sentados. Todos la miran con curiosidad desde que entra hasta que Severus le extiende la mano para que se sienta. Seleria pasa la mirada por todos los presentes. A la mayoría los quería, eran gente importante para ella.

\- Bien, según parece la incursión ha salido como se esperaba...¿No es así Severus? - el hombre levanta la mirada para observar a Dumbledore.

\- ¿Tiene a la chica o no? - responde con un gruñido.

\- Sigo estando en contra de todo esto - agrega Sirirus - Conoce la posición de nuestro cuartel, a los miembros... Deberíamos matarla y resolver el problema.

\- En eso no...quedamos - susurra Snape con veneno - Y bien que lo intentaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Está de nuestra parte.

\- Llega la parte chivata de Quejicus... Perdona si no creo tu palabra.

\- Suficiente - la voz de Dumbledore resuena en la sala - Señorita Blade, puede preguntar si quiere.

\- Yo solo quiero volver a mi casa - responde Seleria desesperada y todo el mundo coloca su mirada en Snape, como pidiendo explicaciones. Seleria se adelanta - No entiendo lo que pasa con Severus ni por qué me queréis aquí pero necesito volver. To...Voldemort - se corrige - Está furioso. No puedo dejar que ...él...

Albus la mira con ojos cariñosos y comprensivos.

\- Nunca fuiste como él. No te preocupes Seleria, todo irá bien. Pronto se acabará esto.

\- Sigo sin entender... - resuena la voz de un chico pelirrojo. Seleria supone que se trata de un Weasley - ¿Qué interés tiene ella para nosotros?

\- Bastantes Ron - responde el mismísimo Harry Potter un tanto molesto.

\- Voldemort es tremendamente posesivo con la chica - Seleria se gira para mirar a Alastor. Le había echado mucho de menos- No parará hasta encontrarla. La desesperación puede ser su debilidad.

\- Por ahora descansa - interviene Dumbledore mirándola directamente a los ojos - Creo que lo necesitas.

\- ¿Y Hermione? - pregunta ella tristemente

La chica escucha un fuerte alarido de ira y dolor procedente del patio. Rápidamente y movida por pura curiosidad, se acerca a la ventana para observar a Voldemort de rodillas en el suelo, completamente en tensión, observando a un punto fijo. De repente agarra su varita y entra a la mansión con paso firme haciendo caso omiso a sus mortífagos, que aún no creían el haber visto a Harry Potter.

Hermione no se consideraba estúpida. Sabía que ese monstruo estaba tremendamente enfadado e iba a por ella y ella no quería morir pero tampoco tenía muchas salidas. Por puro instinto, abre la puerta del armario y se esconde dentro temerosa, rezando por su vida.

Sus pasos se mantenían firmes y su mirada, helada y fría a la vez que furiosa. Parecía como si unas lenguas de fuego se hubiesen apoderado de sus ojos. Eso era porque estaba furioso, la ira le consumía. Seleria había estado intentando huir de las garras de los aurores. Al principio había pensado que para volver con él pero el nombre que dijo antes de desaparecer le rompió todos los esquemas.

\- Hermione... - susurra en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras.

Hermione Granger. No quería irse por esa chiquilla de pelo enmarañado a la que él iba a matar. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse más de una esclava que de él? El amor que sentía por Seleria no parecía ser correspondido. A pesar de que ella repetía constantemente el hecho de que eran hermanos, en el fondo Tom pensaba que lo hacía por nerviosismo, que no entendía lo que verdaderamente sentía... Qué idiota había sido. Luego estaba Snape, ese maldito traidor. Tom no puede evitar apretar los puños ante su recuerdo.

Entra a la habitación de Granger sin sutileza y no la ve por ningún sitio. Sabía que la chica tenía que estar por allí. Él mismo, antes de viajar al extranjero y al no fiarse de su hermana, había colocado una barrera en la puerta, impidiéndole salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde te escondes...pequeña? - susurra lentamente. Podía sentir el temblor de la chica, su respiración agitada...La caza comienza a inundarle - Sal y seré benévolo contigo - a su vez se pasea con una firmeza característica.

El enfado empezaba a pasársele, intercambiando el sentimiento por diversión. Decide engañarla. Se tumba sobre la cama tranquilamente y bufa para darle realismo antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta con la varita.

Tras unos minutos, la puerta del armario se abre lentamente y Tom muestra una gran sonrisa. Boba. Mira que ser tan estúpida y fácil de engañar... Preparado para torturarla, no puede evitar fijarse en un montón de papeles escondidos en el mismo sitio por el que la chica salía. Cuando por fin consigue salir, Hermione fija su vista en él y el color abandona sus mejillas, a lo que Tom sonríe.

\- ¿Qué escondes...querida? - pregunta y nota el miedo de la chica a kilómetros. Eso le gustaba. Lo que no le hacía gracia era la furia de sus ojos, parecía no querer rendirse. A la vez eso le retaba...iba a conseguir que esa chica perdiese la voluntad.

Al no obtener respuesta, el hombre se levanta y recoge lo que parecen ser anotaciones. abre los ojos sorprendido. Esa sangre sucia de pelo enmarañado había estado engañando a Snape. Anotaciones de libros que no debería haber leído, hechizos que ella misma había creado gracias a la pequeña base que había recibido, posibles formas de conseguir una varita... Todo. Ahora sí que la chica no dejaba de temblar. Tom la mira unos segundos sin entrever su sorpresa y vuelve a agacharse. Saca del armario varios libros bastante avanzados y levanta una ceja sin quererlo.

\- Yo-yo... - la chica parecía no saber qué decir.

\- ¿Severus...te ha dado esto? - pregunta sin mostrar su acuerdo o disacuerdo

\- No-no...

Tom se queda unos segundos mirando a la muchacha de cabello enmarañado que le recordaba tanto a él mismo con su edad. Quizá pudiese aprender artes oscuras...¡No! Es una sangre sucia...¿Qué rumbo tomaban sus pensamientos? Sin embargo sería una verdadera pena obviar todo ese potencial...Juguemos a cara o cruz. El hombre la agarra de la barbilla y le levanta la cara para que le mire.

\- ¿Quieres vivir? - Hermione parece pensarlo debidamente.

\- Depende de la manera

Tom la suelta observándola durante unos segundos y Hermione cierra los ojos. Se queda así unos segundos hasta que escucha un portazo. Lord Voldemort se había ido dejándola completamente ilesa.


	19. 19- Susurro de la muerte

Tom se acariciaba el pelo hacia atrás y caminaba exasperado de un lado a otro por la habitación. ¿Por qué no había matado a esa sangre sucia? No dejaba de pensar en eso. Había sido un momento de debilidad...no podía permitirse otro así. Podía ir ahora mismo y acabar con ella con un simple hechizo pero...no quería.

\- Mi ssseñor...

Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar a Nagini. Era débil, tremendamente débil. No sabía por qué, pero no era capaz de matarla.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo Nagini? - susurra apretando la mandíbula - Debería disfrutar de su dolor al estilo muggle aunque luego haya que limpiar la alfombra...

\- Le recuerda a ssu hermana, mi sseñor...

En un ataque de ira, lanza la copa hacia la chimenea encendida y se permite respirar con dificultad durante unos segundos antes de pegar un fuerte puñetazo contra la mesa.

\- Sseleria es mi debilidad... Debo acabar con ella - se deja caer sobre el sillón - Esa chica le...- hace una mueca - importa. Vendrá a por ella. Solo tengo que conseguir que colabore conmigo. - suspira - Esto es tan patético amiga mía.

La serpiente solo podía preguntarse por qué había dejado el tema de la chica de pelos rizados y, de repente, había comenzado a hablar de Seleria

\- ¿Puedo conocer a la chica? - pregunta la serpiente elevándose un poco en el sillón donde descansaba.

\- No la mates - le permite haciendo un gesto - Ya que soy un inútil que la ha dejado con vida, la utilizaré.

\- ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión, mi ssseñor?

Pero Tom no responde, sino que se queda mirando el fuego mordiéndose la uña del pulgar de manera pensativa. Nagini decide dejar a su señor y observar a esa chica que tanto le intrigaba. Se pasea por el pasillo asustando al joven Malfoy. Abre la puerta con facilidad y entra con sigilo por una pequeña rendija . Ve a la chica tirada en la cama leyendo y va subiendo por una de las patas lentamente hasta que se yergue frente a ella. Hermione quita la mirada del libro durante unos segundos para encontrarse con la enorme serpiente observándola. Pega un gran chillido y se deja caer al suelo, alejándose marcha atrás hasta que se topa con la pared.

\- Disculpa a Nagini... - la voz de Tom llega desde la puerta, donde se encuentra apoyado - Tiene curiosidad...

Hermione asiente levemente colocándose bien la camiseta, que se le había subido un poco en su patético intento de huir.

\- No te hará nada - agrega sentándose.

\- ¿Qué...qué quieres de mi?

El hombre se acerca y deja varios tomos de libros sobre la cama.

\- Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz...

\- Qué quieres - pregunta ya más firmemente

\- Verás - se sienta sobre la cama - Quiero proponerte un trato. Al parecer...y sin entenderlo, créeme, le importas a Seleria. Cuando venga a por ti, que vendrá...quiero que la desarmes y me la entregues - Hermione va a protestar cuando Tom le coloca un dedo en los labios, callándola instantáneamente - Si lo haces permitiré que te pasees a tu gusto por la mansión, aprenderás magia y seré...medianamente condescendiente contigo. - se levanta

\- ¿Y...y si no acepto? - pregunta Hermione temerosa

\- Igual que Seleria - bufa - siempre intentando encontrar más opciones donde no las hay. Aún así te dejaré tiempo para reflexionar si quieres...morir u obedecerme - le sonríe. - Sin duda es la decisión de tu vida - ¿Él? ¿Bromeando? se pone serio inmediatamente - Nagini. Vamos

Antes de salir, agarra el mango y mira a la chica.

\- Espero que seas tan inteligente como todos te halaban... hasta dentro de unas horas sangre sucia.

Aún es capaz de escuchar un bufido de exasperación por parte de la chica. Sonríe complacido. Le gustaba su comportamiento. Nada más salir se encuentra frente a frente con Lucius Malfoy.

\- Le buscaba...mi señor.

\- Eso ya lo noto Lucius...Qué quieres - dándose cuenta del aburrimiento que producía en su señor, Lucius se da prisa por hablar.

\- Llevo varios días sin...ver a Snape por aquí - eso llama la atención de Tom, que le mira con ojos brillantes

\- ¿Para qué le buscas? - Por el tono, Lucius decide ser precavido.

\- Unas pociones para Narcissa, mi señor...

\- Espero que no haya nada más - le susurra peligrosamente - Snape es un traidor

Dicho esto y dejando a Lucius con la palabra en la boca, decide ir a su despacho a esperar una decisión por parte de la chica. Esperaba que fuese inteligente...más de lo que resultaría incómodo.

\- ¡Y yo te digo que no podemos dejar a una niña inocente ahí dentro! - exclama Seleria exasperada

\- Mira chica - interviene Alastor para tranquilizarla - Si lo que cuentas es cierto, posiblemente esté muerta

Y es que los remordimientos de Seleria comenzaban a ser demasiado grandes. ¡Había dejado a una pobre adolescente con su hermano! Merlín sabe qué le haría...ella debería estar allí. Tom era su responsabilidad y desde luego que no podía evadirla de esa manera...eso era impensable para ella pero allí estaba. En uno de los mayores cuarteles rebeldes con Harry Potter frente a ella y Alastor "intentando" tranquilizarla.

\- Tiene...razón - aprueba Snape cruzándose de brazos - Esa chica tenía potencial pero...

\- No hable en pasado Severus, me niego a que hables en pasado.

Tampoco era capaz de procesar que uno de los más fieles mortífagos de su hermano fuese en realidad un doble espía...¿Quizá un triple espía y en realidad iba con Tom? No lo veía muy probable pero tampoco llegaba a creer que estuviese con Dumbledore.

\- Estás un poco histérica linda... - añade Sirius, terminando por colmar el vaso.

\- ¡¿Histérica?! No sé cómo lo ves Black pero mi mundo se ha dado la vuelta. Hace menos de un día estaba en una mansión llena de mortífagos siendo felizmente torturada y ahora estoy en...¡Por Merlín, en territorio rebelde con Harry Potter! Y Severus es un espía...y una niña posiblemente esté muerta por mi culpa...

\- ¿Si? - Sirius comenzaba a perder la paciencia - Pues si tantas ganas tienes lárgate de nuevo a tu mansión con tu querido amante masoquista. No estamos para lamentos.

\- ¿Amante masoquista? Disculpa pero ni es mi amante ni... - se lo piensa mejor- ¡Me da igual lo que digas Black! No es que quiera volver a la mansión es que si yo no estoy...¿Quién va a controlarle?

\- Ah...¿Me estás diciendo que tú lo controlas? - se empieza a reír - ¿Te crees que se le puede controlar?

\- Está obsesionado conmigo - bufa con pesadez - Dejará sus extraños deseos de conquistar el mundo si no me tiene a su lado.

\- Entonces tendríamos que haberte traído antes - levanta los brazos dando la solución - Te usaremos para atraerle...no es tan difícil

\- No. - responde Severus de manera rotunda - Te matará

\- Él jamás me haría daño... - se escucha la estridente risa de Sirius

\- Él no ama preciosa...que tú estés enamorada de él no quiere decir que...

\- ¡Es mi hermano!

Harto de esperar, Tom vuelve a la habitación de la sangre sucia junto con Nagini en busca de una respuesta. Abre la puerta sin llamar...siente ciertos remordimientos al instante. Se considera un hombre con educación. Los aparta rápidamente recordándose que ella es solo una esclava sangre sucia. Se la encuentra tumbada en la cama, leyendo uno de los libros que anteriormente le había dejado como si se le fuese la vida en ello. La ira comienza a apoderarse de Tom cuando se da cuenta de que la chica había pasado olímpicamente de él.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunta cruzado de brazos

Y no obtiene respuesta. ¡La chica sigue leyendo sin hacerle ni el más mínimo caso! Totalmente iracundo, le quita el libro de las manos y, cuando va a sacar la varita para hechizarla, Hermione lanza un grito de sorpresa e indignación.

\- ¡Eh! - exclama intentando reclamar lo que es suyo aunque cuando se da cuenta de quién lo sujeta se lo piensa mejor y se levanta.

\- ¿Cómo que eh? - pregunta lanzando el libro contra la mesa - Te he hablado y has pasado de mi

\- Dis-disculpa, no me he dado cuenta... - la chica se muerde el labio bajando la mirada. ¿Sería posible que lo que está diciendo fuese cierto? Tom, desde luego, no le creía. Cualquiera habría dejado de leer si alguien entrase...excepto Seleria... se obliga a sacudir un poco la cabeza.

Se acerca a Hermione, que se echa hacia atrás hasta que se choca contra la pared. Con la respiración agitada por el continuo acercamiento del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Hermione le mira con miedo.

\- Yo...yo no quería, te lo prometo, no me he dado cuenta...

Tom la agarra de la barbilla y le levanta la mirada hasta que se funde con la suya. Efectivamente la chica no se había dado cuenta, la legeremancia jamás miente. La suelta con desgana.

\- Está bien - casi gruñe - ¿Qué has decidido sangre sucia? - ahora es Hermione la que casi...casi gruñe de indignación. Eso hace que el hombre levante los ojos hacia ella y la amedrante.

\- Pues... - se lame el labio inferior pensativa - Si me dieses opción diría que no, no acepto, pero como no la tengo...

Se acerca a ella de medio lado y le aparta el pelo junto a la oreja, acariciándola con los labios mientras habla con voz pausada.

\- Escúchame...No vuelvas a ser tan repelente conmigo o tendré que evadir mi promesa de comportarme...¿Entiendes? - nota como asiente levemente y traga saliva - Bien - se aleja - No te olvides de quién soy Granger...No me hagas lanzarte un crucio por semana para recordártelo - sonríe de medio lado con los ojos brillantes - Me alegra tu colaboración.

Nagini observa toda la escena con curiosidad. Sin duda su señor se comportaba de manera extraña. El hombre se gira y cierra la puerta mientras Hermione no podía evitar el impulso de deslizarse por la pared hasta caer en el suelo. Nada más verla en puro estado de shock, Nagini se arrastra hacia la pobre chica con la diversión inscrita en los ojos.


	20. 20- La memoria

La sala se queda en un completo silencio observando a la mujer que parecía considerablemente enfadada.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta de que me digan que estoy enamorada de él! - exclama - Es mi hermano - se cruza de brazos - y que él esté mentalmente desequilibrado y esté enamorado de mi no quiere decir que sea mutuo.

\- Sele... - intenta calmarla Remus - Entiendo que lo veas como a un hermano...

\- ¡No lo veo como a un hermano! ¡Es mi hermano de sangre! ¡Somos mellizos! - respira hondo - No comprendo por qué es tan difícil de asimilar

\- Seleria, Hogwarts jamás se equivoca. Si Tom Riddle fuese tu hermano, nadie te habría presentado como Seleria Blade en la selección - razona Dumbledore con su voz apaciguada.

\- ¿Qué me estás contando Albus? Viniste a por nosotros al orfanato. Tom te pidió que mantuvieses en secreto el hecho de que somos familia - el anciano frunce el ceño - No me mires así. A nosotros también nos pareció raro que aceptases

\- Jamás tuve esa conversación Seleria. Fui al orfanato, si, pero únicamente para hablar con Tom. La primera vez que te vi fue en allí, en Hogwarts...

Todo el mundo vuelve a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Snape decide romperlo.

\- Creo...que tenemos un problema

Hermione se concentra en respirar hondo. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese hombre! Estaba segura de que era bipolar...amable, amenaza, bueno, malo...totalmente inaguantable. Se masajea la sien pensativa y termina por levantarse para seguir leyendo. Sube a la cama con tranquilidad, agarra su libro de encantamientos básicos y continua a lo suyo mientras una enorme serpiente se mantenía frente a ella a la altura de sus pies. Al notar un cosquilleo en las plantas, Hermione se yergue un poco y pega un pequeño grito al ver la mascota de su "agradable" anfitrión.

\- Ho-hola... - la serpiente agacha la cabeza a modo de saludo y Hermione no puede evitar sorprenderse - ¿Me entiendes? - otro asentimiento. Increíble - Estoy...esto...leyendo - eleva un poco el libro para corroborar sus palabras - Si quieres leer también...

Se sentía como una loca desquiciada, hablando con un enorme y peligroso reptil que comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia ella. Debía ser valiente y no moverse...no sería educado habiéndola invitado... ¿O si? Lo cierto es que añoraba el hablar con alguien y aunque fuese un asqueroso reptil ella se conformaba...siempre y cuando no se le acercase demasiado. Nagini se acomoda en el resto de la almohada sobre su cabeza y se pone a ¿leer? ¿Las serpientes leen? Bueno, ciertamente esa no era un reptil cualquiera pero aún así...era poco creíble.

\- Shhhh - el siseo la saca de sus cavilaciones y ve cómo pasa la página del libro con la cola.

\- No me lo puedo creer...

Mirando la parte positiva, ya no se sentiría tan sola

\- Está mintiendo, claramente - afirma Sirius - En el caso de que hubiese dicho la verdad, es imposible cambiar los recuerdos y más a alguien como Dumbledore

\- Cuida a quién llamas mentirosa Black - sisea la mujer

\- Señor - Harry se dirije hacia Dumbledore - ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría haber alguna posibilidad de que...?

\- De que de repente yo recuerde algo y Albus no - Seleria respira hondo - Solamente hay una manera de entender todo esto... y lo sabéis

\- ¿En serio te crees que te vamos a dejar ir con ese monstruo? - Sirius se echa hacia atrás en la silla exasperado - Eso no va a pasar linda

\- Cállate Black - le replica Severus malhumorado por la manera en que llama a Seleria - Aunque seas un...chucho, por una vez estoy de acuerdo

\- ¡Incluso Quejicus está de mi parte! - le señala - Creo que está decidido

Albus por su parte se acaricia levemente la barba y termina por levantarse pensativo. Mira a los presentes y suspira.

\- Voy a por unos caramelos de limón

\- Albus... - advierte Severus

\- Es, ciertamente, la única manera que se me ocurre. Hablar con Tom - suspira el anciano - Tú ganas Seleria, iremos a por esa adolescente aunque antes... - sus ojos brillan llenos de sabiduría- Visitemos el orfanato donde estuvisteis

\- No quiero volver a pisar ese lugar Albus... - toda la valentía de la chica parece desaparecer en un segundo.

Severus se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Seleria levanta la cabeza y se lo agradece con una sonrisa. Irían a ese orfanato.

Al terminar con Hermione, Nagini se arrastra hasta el despacho de su señor, donde le encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos, observando a través de un gran ventanal los copos de nieve caeer sobre la tierra.

\- Seleria amaba que jugásemos en la nieve... - susurra levemente imaginándose a dos niños, en el patio del orfanato, lanzándose bolas de nieve, riendo... Todo se desvanece en un simple parpadeo - Ella habría sido la indicada, si tan solo...

\- ¿Ssse encuentra bien mi ssseñor? - pregunta la serpiente. Últimamente no le gustaba la actitud de su amo. Estaba errático y desamparado.

\- Aunque no lo creas, mi buen amiga, hay ocasiones en las que un rastro de conciencia aparece en mi - agacha la cabeza desviándola de la nieve - Aunque desaparece tan rápido como ha llegado - sonríe ampliamente hacia la serpiente - Seleria volverá a por esa niña y yo la tendré de nuevo. Los recuerdos son poderosos Nagini...ella no se podrá alejar de su hermano, otra vez no. Al fin y al cabo, no hay mayor vínculo que la familia

La serpiente decide guardar silencio. Todo el plan empezaba a ser exagerado, impregnado en locura. Tantas y tantas vueltas había dado que se había formado con él un nudo aunque, como todo nudo, tiene sus cabos sueltos. A pesar de que su señor estaba completamente loco, Nagini no podía apartarse de su lado. ¿Cómo alejarse de su amo? Le nota sonreír de nuevo y nota cómo sus escamas se amedrantan... Verle sonreír no era una buena señal.

El señor Tenebroso se levanta de su silla y se dispone a ir hacia el cuarto de la sangre sucia...tenía interés en tener un charla con ella.


	21. 21- La bondad

Nada más estar frente a las puertas del instituto Wools, Seleria comienza a sentir grandes punzadas de culpabilidad. Había traicionado a su hermano contando el secreto mejor guardado de la historia, ése era su para siempre y ella lo había quebrado. Severus le acaricia levemente la mano y Albus, con la tranquilidad que le caracteriza, se abre paso a través de las enormes puertas de hierro. Con un leve empujón en la espalda de la mujer, Seleria vuelve a la realidad y atraviesa los umbrales de su infancia.

Albus camina por los pasillos como si hubiese visitado mil veces ese lugar, tal y como había hecho en sus recuerdos y memorias con el fin de encontrar algún punto débil contra Tom. Finalmente llega al despacho de la directora, ahora suplantada por un hombre de aspecto destartalado, ancho de espalda y barba oscura de varios días.

\- Buenos días - saluda amigablemente Albus al hombre. Seleria se acerca un poco más a Snape nada más ver pasar a un grupo de niños por el pasillo.

\- Buenos días - devuelve el saludo con voz grave el hombre mirando a los tres con desconfianza - ¿Desean adoptar?

\- Venimos a preguntar por unos jóvenes que residieron aquí hace años - Albus coge un caramelo de la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre - Seleria y Tom Riddle

La cara del hombre se vuelve blanca nada más escuchar esas palabras.

\- No hablaré de Satanás. Márchense - ordena con voz fría. Su desconfianza se había vuelto una alarma en el cerebro

\- ¿Satanás? - pregunta Albus digustando su caramelo - ¿Tan horribles podían ser esos niños? - pregunta usando siempre el plural

\- Ese niño - le corrige el hombre - Hacía cosas...extrañas. Todos le temían y nadie se atrevía jamás a llevarle la contraria. Dios salve a la persona que tuvo este cargo antes que yo... ni los castigos servían para él.

\- Castigos físicos y depravantes - añade Seleria con odio - Le maltrataban, le hacían daño, ustedes le convirtieron en un monstruo.

\- Ese niño nació siendo el diablo - el hombre responde sorprendido ante el arrebato de Seleria - ¿Cómo...?

\- Discúlpela. ¿Qué me dice de Seleria Riddle? La hermana de ese niño - un escalofrío recorre la espalda de la muchacha. Cada vez que Dumbledore soltaba la palabra hermana le hacía sentir punzadas de dolor.

\- No tenía familia. Según los informes una mujer de aspecto demacrado llegó aquí desesperada y dio a luz en una de nuestras salas. Únicamente nació un niño y ella murió al darle vida

Albus se gira hacia Seleria mientras Severus se encarga de que el hombre no recuerde nada de esa conversación.

Tom entra sin miedo a la habitación donde Hermione Granger dormía plácidamente en la cama. Se abstiene a despertarla, simplemente se sienta junto a ella y la observa. Sí, tan iguales pero tan diferentes a la vez. Sonríe al apartarle un mechón de su melena rebelde para verle mejor la expresión de la cara. No podía permitirse ningún fallo, solo tenía que convencerla de sus "buenas intenciones". Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser una niña.

Hermione siente la presencia de alguien en la habitación y el contacto de una mano sobre su piel. Después de tantos años de tortura, sus sentidos se habían agudizado considerablemente. Abre los ojos, asustada, encontrándose con otros, dos rubíes ensartados en la cara más perfecta que jamás había visto. Se aleja de Voldemort asustada.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunta mirándole sin entender la situación

\- No me convenció tu respuesta y he decidido sincerarme sobre mis intenciones - Tom baja la mirada y Hermione le mira con desconfianza.

\- ¿Pidiendo ayuda a una sangre sucia? No te creo

\- Puede que no, pero estoy desesperado - y verdaderamente lo parecía - Seleria debe estar a mi lado, yo jamás le haría daño... - se levanta con el ceño fruncido - Solo necesito hablar con ella, nada más. Por favor Hermione - susurra, esforzándose todo lo que es capaz por pronunciar esas palabras. Era un momento crucial.

La chica se encontraba en completo estado de shock. La había llamado por su nombre y, además, se lo había pedido por favor. ¿Qué le ocurría? Había pasado casi toda su vida en un prisión, leyendo lo que conseguía, y de esos libros solo encontraba una opción lógica: el amor. Tantos y tantos libros hablaban del amor...no le cabía duda, Lord Voldemort estaba enamorado. Su mente vuelve a esas historias de finales felices en las que el hombre es frío, cruel, depravado...el amor les cambia a todos. Cuando se enamoraban, dejaban de ser crueles, se volvían personas bondadosas. Quizá eso es lo que Vodlemort necesite, amor. La decisión estaba clara, pero necesitaba ser más lista que él, aprovecharse de su actual situación de debilidad.

\- ¿Qué consigo yo a cambio? - pregunta intentando que su voz no muestre su engaño.

\- Serás libre por fin Hermione y, cuando yo doy una promesa, la cumplo. Ya no te dejaré pasear por la mansión, no te enseñaré magia...ni siquiera tendrás que estar aquí. Anulo la promesa que te hice hace unos días y te la cambio por una mejor: te dejaré libre - los ojos de Hermione no dejaban de brillar, eso era lo que deseaba. - Ninguno de mis mortífagos te perseguirá jamás, nunca volverás a pasar por lo que has pasado... - le tiende la mano - Sólo ayúdame a que Seleria esté conmigo

El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza...¡Iba a ser libre! Además, Voldemort había demostrado que esa mujer, Seleria, podía cambiarle. La había tratado bien...por Merlín, ¡Prácticamente el gran señor oscuro se había arrodillado frente a ella!

\- No te preocupes... Te prometo que estarás con ella - susurra Hermione abrazándole. Necesitaba ese abrazo - Podrás hablar con ella, yo me ocuparé

Pero Tom no la escuchaba, estaba totalmente sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Esa sangre sucia le estaba abrazando! ¡Sin miedo! Una sensación cálida le invade el pecho y, con los brazos temblorosos, termina por abrazarla. Su tensión se esfuma. Esa sensación de calidez se expande por todo su cuerpo. Podía apartarse pero, ¿Qué más daba? Por una vez en su vida iba a permitir que esa sensación le embargase por última vez.


	22. 22- Final

Seleria se encontraba en un completo estado de shock. Había estado días rebuscando entre los papeles del orfanato y nada... Seleria Riddle no existía. Nadie la recordaba. Algunas de las responsables que en su tiempo estuvieron junto a ella únicamente recordaban a Tom. Le recordaban como un niño solitario...Si se les preguntaba sobre una niña bajita, pálida y de pelo oscuro que siempre estaba junto a él, todas negaban. Un nudo se forma en la garganta de la mujer cuando sale del orfanato. Severus y Albus se miran, temerosos de que por la mente de la muchacha pasasen ideas alocadas. No iban muy desencaminados.

\- Tengo que hablar con Tom...tengo que... - suspira conteniendo las lágrimas - Esto no puede ser, no lo entiendo...¿Qué está pasando?

Albus asiente levemente...debía existir alguna explicación y veía conveniente averiguar todo lo posible. Si era lo que él pensaba, quizá había encontrado el punto débil de Tom Riddle.

\- ¿Qué? - Severus no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente del anciano - Si vamos allí nos matará a los tres, Potter no tendrá nada que hacer Albus, no debemos ...

\- Creo que comprendo lo que ha pasado - habla con tranquilidad el anciano recolocando sus gafas de media luna - Con la confirmación de Tom podríamos vencer al fin. Solo debemos premeditarlo...

\- Debemos hablarlo con la orden... - Severus seguía insistiendo - No merece la pena. Podemos basarnos en teorías Albus

\- No - Seleria interrumpe con voz fuerte, totalmente convencida - Voy a hablar con mi hermano.

\- Comprenderás que sería una imprudencia que alguno de los dos te acompañásemos Seleria... - razona Albus - Aunque sigue siendo una que vayas tú sola

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Solo voy a ver a mi hermano - replica de nuevo.

\- No pienso dejarte sola - Snape se cruza de brazos - ¿Estás loca? Es un monstruo

\- Quizá sería conveniente pensar una estrategia... - Albus tampoco parecía convencido del todo - Es osado, sin duda. Quizá...

\- Es mi hermano - susurra antes de desaparecerse sin que Dumbledore o Snape pudiesen hacer nada por evitarlo

Tom nota rápidamente la presencia de una mujer en su territorio...¿Cómo no iba a sentirla? Cada uno de sus pasos sobre la nieve del jardín. A su lado, Hermione deja de hablar al no sentirse escuchada.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunta la chica observando el rostro serenado y sonriente del hombre al que había conseguido transformar.

\- Solo me alegro de que estés aquí - susurra Tom.

Desde que se habían fundido en un abrazo, los dos no se separaban. Tom encontraba en la pequeña sangre sucia un sosiego para su alma inquieta y Hermione notaba que estaba haciendo un bien aunque jamás olvidase que el corazón del hombre perteneciese a otra.

\- Se te ve feliz - Tom la mira con ojos...¿Tiernos? - ¿En qué piensas?

\- En nada - se apresura a contestar la chica. "Quizá con el tiempo" pensaba la muchacha de pelos rizados sin dejar de observar los perfectos rasgos del hombre y los brillantes rubíes que tenía por ojos. El orgullo la embargaba. Había conseguido que un monstruo se convirtiese en un buen hombre.

Ella siempre había pensado, a pesar de su pésima infancia encerrada, que todos los hombres tienen algo bueno. Algunos solamente necesitan cariño para sacarlo al exterior y eso era lo que había hecho ella con el más temido de todos. Había probado su teoría... Todos los hombres son buenos.

La mente de Tom, mientras, prestaba atención a todo a su alrededor. Era su momento.

La puerta se abre de una manera tremendamente brusca, dejando paso a Seleria. Su cara descompuesta y sus ojos empañados ponen en alerta rápidamente a Riddle. Ella, por su parte, al ver a la joven adolescente sobre su hermano deja que un tartamudeo escape de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué-qué...?

\- Seleria... - Tom le sonríe. Ella jamás había visto a su hermano así, tan deslumbrante. Su cara no mostraba maldad alguna...o sí, en Hogwarts, cuando hablaba con los profesores - Déjame averiguar...vienes a amenazarme y a llamarme monstruo por matar a Hermione - le acaricia el pelo a la chica, que le sonríe amorosamente. Seleria estaba aún más confundida.- Sólo se ha quedado conmigo para que tú vinieses. Ahora puede irse, ser libre...Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a decirle que no se marchaba, que se quedaría a su lado, transmitiéndole cariño, ayudándole, siendo el apoyo de sus problemas, nota una varita en su nuca.

\- ¿Tom?

\- Siempre he odiado ese nombre - sisea sonriendo con malicia - Dime niña...¿De verdad pensabas que podías cambiarme? ¿Crees que esto es la vida de un libro en el que tú, una pobre princesa, es capaz de domar al monstruo que se convierte en príncipe azul? No cariño, no es así.

\- Pero Tom...no entiendo... - los ojos de Hermione, lagrimosos, lo entienden todo. La había engañado. Suprimiendo las lágrimas habla lo más dura que es capaz.- Ya tienes a Seleria, cumple tu palabra. ¡Déjame marchar! ¡Ya puedes hablar con ella!

\- Es cierto, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - le acaricia el pelo - ¿Sabes? Si mi corazón no hubiese estado ocupado quizás...asquerosa sangre sucia, podrías haberlo conseguido. Me hiciste sentir una gran calidez...me hiciste sentir...bien - admite - Es un pena que odie ese sentimiento.

\- ¡Cumple tu promesa! - exclama Hermione desesperada

\- Te prometí libertad - termina Tom con seriedad - Y eso haré. Liberarte de tu triste vida como sangre sucia. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El cuerpo de Hermione se deja caer sobre los brazos del hombre, dejando de oponer resistencia. Seleria se lleva las manos a la boca, completamente en shock después de ese espectáculo. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de mover un dedo. La crueldad de su hermano la había dejado completamente quieta. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de algo así. Tom cierra los ojos, notando la tibieza de la niña una última vez antes de lanzarla al suelo.

Una cena que su serpiente agradecería

\- Esto - Tom señala al cadáver - Es lo que pasa cuando me abandonas. No solo los mato, les hago tener esperanza, juego con ellos - Seleria se fija en la mirada de Hermione, ya sin vida. Segundos antes había estado llena de dolor. - Dicen que nada duele más que una traición...

\- Eres un monstruo

\- Oh, lo soy. Un monstruo que desea a su hermana como su reina - los ojos del hombre destellaban locura - Vamos Seleria...¿Cuántos más quieres que mueran?

\- ¡Albus lo sabe! - grita la mujer en desesperación - ¡Él nunca me vió en el orfanato! ¡Yo nunca estuve allí! ¡No nací allí! ¿Qué significa esto? - termina con un sollozo.

Tom la mira soltando una maldición. Sabía que llegaría el día en que ella le traicionase, que contase su secreto más sagrado, su promesa. Lo tenía dentro del plan pero...no debía ser en ese momento. Debían pasar años... .La rabia le consume en pocos segundos.

\- Es cierto...jamás crecimos juntos. Ni siquiera tenemos la misma sangre. Te conocí en el tren y te vi. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Supongo que aún siendo un ser sin sentimientos no podía librarme de enamorarme al menos una vez. Al principio te repudié pero luego... empecé a no controlarme. Siempre pensaba en ti, siempre estabas en mi cabeza. Aprendí Oclumancia con el fin de que cesase, pensando que te habías metido en mi cabeza, pero era algo que estaba dentro de mi, de lo que no me podía librar - Seleria le escuchaba sin poder creer las palabras de ¿su hermano? - ¡Te quiero! Y eso no es más que una triste debilidad. Tú siempre has sido tan moral... ¡Pero yo no podía estar lejos de ti! Sabía que me traicionarías, tu conciencia te llevaría a ello, así que no dudé en alargar el tiempo que te llevaría traicionarme

El hombre se levanta jugueteando con su varita mientras la mujer comienza a temblar.

\- Asesiné a tu familia, los Blade, durante las vacaciones de Navidad que te quedaste para estar con tu gran amor, el traidor de Snape - prácticamente gruñe el nombre - y, cuando volví, modifiqué tu memoria - sonríe - Un trabajo arduo, he de admitir. Cambiar 16 años de una persona no es algo que se haga en un momento... Eres mi obra de arte. Yo creé todos tus recuerdos basándome en meros sueños y en mi vida. Aun así, los amigos se separan si sus ideales no son iguales, debía buscar un vínculo más profundo, el de la sangre. Mi hermana, mi mayor secreto, mi mayor creación.

Las lagunas de Seleria comienzan a desaparecer, sus recuerdos emergen entre la mentira, brillando en su mente. La mujer saca su varita presa de la rabia.

\- ¡Me engañaste maldito monstruo! - exclama apuntándole - ¡Me robaste mi identidad! ¡Mi familia! ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Porque te amo y habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti - la sinceridad que destilaban los ojos del hombre era, simplemente brutal - Aunque eso nunca ha sido suficiente para mi, supongo

Con un simple gesto de varita la deja completamente desarmada y esta vez es él el que apunta hacia ella con la varita.

\- Admito que no deseo que esto termine así pero no puedo fiarme de ti - comenta aburrido sin mirarla - Aunque he de darte las gracias. Si no hubieses sacado a la luz mis sentimientos, jamás habría descubierto la treta de Lily Potter y ahora mismo estaría, posiblemente, muerto.

-Tom... - susurra Seleria sabiendo cuál era su última escapatoria - yo jamás quise estar contigo porque siempre pensé que eras mi hermano, era tan inmoral... - susurra dejando que las lágrimas de frustración caigan por sus mejillas - Pensé que estaba loca por quererte como te quiero...sé que no debería...

La mujer se acerca a él con lentitud, quién la mira sin comprender sus intenciones. Cuando Seleria se queda frente a él y se pone de puntillas lo entiende. Le acaricia la mejilla con pura adoración. Llevaba más de treinta años soñando con sus labios, con sus ojos, con su pelo. Ahí la tenía, frente a él.

Ambos se funde en un beso desesperado, uno por la espera, la otra por desesperación. Cuando el aire empieza a faltarles, Seleria gira la cara mirando hacia el suelo y Tom, agarrándola de la barbilla, le obliga a mirarle.

\- No te imaginas cuánto tiempo he soñado con esto... - susurra acariciándole la mejilla - Mi venenosa serpiente...¿Intentando engañarme a mi? - la mujer se pone rígida de repente aunque el señor tenebroso seguía hablando con todo el cariño que había estado conteniendo, todo para ella - Eres tan ilusa y apetecible... Odio tanto odiar a los traidores en este momento...- le acaricia levemente el mentón - Solo te has equivocado el una cosa amor, en solo una.

\- ¿En qué? - pregunta Seleria resignada. Ya no tenía esperanza. Formula la pregunta con la poca valentía que tenía en el cuerpo

\- Yo soy Lord Voldemort

Cerrando los ojos, Tom escucha el sonido seco del cuerpo de la única mujer a la que ha amado chocar contra el suelo. Una lágrima se resbala por sus mejillas y cae sobre el cuerpo muerto de Seleria, dándole así la despedida. Se va hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, se gira para mirarla por última vez, notando a su escaso corazón quedarse acurrucado junto a ella.

\- Y tú serás, por toda la eternidad, mi hermana

FIN


	23. 23- Epílogo

Tom caminaba de manera un tanto intermitente por las calles de Londres, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, mientras su fiel serpiente descansaba en sus hombros. Se sitúa frente a la puerta de la estación, acariciando la cabeza de su reptil favorito, cuando alguien le toca el hombro. Poco acostumbrado a que la gente le toque, el chico se gira con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a amedrentar a cualquier idiota cuando su boca se abre.

Una chica de posiblemente su edad le miraba de manera nerviosa, como perdida. Tom se aclara la garganta, obligándose a ser amable.

\- Hola...¿Quieres algo? - pregunta el joven con voz aburrida

\- Esto...sí. Me preguntaba si ibas a Hogwarts. Estoy un poco perdida y mis padres ya me han dejado aquí... - se muerde el labio con nerviosismo - Y como he visto que tu mascota es exótica...

\- Así es - confirma Tom tendiéndole la mano - Puedo ayudarte a encontrar la entrada si quieres

Con una sonrisa que deja al joven totalmente deslumbrado, la chica acepta la oferta.

\- Oh, disculpa, soy muy olvidadiza. Me llamo Seleria, Seleria Blade - Tom se queda unos segundos observándola tras sus ojos azulados, como si quisisese parar el tiempo en ese mismo instante.

\- Yo soy Tom Riddle, un placer conocerte.

Le agarra de la mano y prácticamente le arrastra hasta el interior de la estación buscando el andén 9 y 3/4. Tom se sentía completamente descontrolado, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando. Sus nervios se disparaban mientras caminaba junto a esa chica de pelo oscuro. Sin saber por dónde entrar, están a punto de desistir cuando Nagini interviene.

\- _Una lechuza esss un animal poco corriente para persssonasss sin magia..._

Y es en ese momento cuando Tom se gira para observar a un chico de aspecto maltrecho y piel cetrina.

El muchacho se acerca a ellos mientras Nagini suelta un pequeño silbido de desagrado. El aspecto del joven no era muy...agradable. Vestido con un abrigo negro de varias tallas más grande de lo que debería, ojos como dos pozos oscuros, pelo grasoso a la altura de los hombros y nariz prominente le daban un aspecto desagradable. Sin embargo y sabiendo que era su única esperanza, Tom le corta el paso.

Se quedan clavando la mirada uno en el otro hasta que, al ver que no pensaba decir palabra, Tom termina hablando.

\- ¿Vas a Hogwarts?

El niño parpadea durante unos segundos observando a la pareja.

\- Sí.

\- Bien... - Tom empezaba a perder los nervios - ¿Cómo se llega al tren?

\- No seas desagradable Tom - interviene por primera vez en su historia la chica aunque ese extraño le daba un poco de miedo. Lo cierto era que empezaba a no soportar los modales de ese chico que había conocido apenas minutos antes. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Seleria

\- Severus - responde igual de cortante que la primera vez y les rodea para señalar a la pared de la columna entre el andén nueve y el diez. - Se entra atravesando esa pared

\- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable - agrega Seleria, mirándole con un brillo en los ojos que hacen que Tom Riddle comience a odiar a muerte a ese estúpido chico sin clase.

Sentado en ese estúpido taburete esperando ser seleccionado de manera clara en la casa de las serpientes, Tom no podía apartar la mirada de la chica que había conocido en la estación. Durante todo el viaje de tren había estado durmiendo, y Tom no había podido evitar quedarse embobado, observando cada uno de sus rasgos, estudiándola por el más exhaustivo examen. Ahora ella hablaba con un estúpido rubio mientras él se mantenía alejado. Al escuchar los aplausos y sin miedo a no estar en lo cierto, se dirige a la mesa de las serpientes con paso apresurado.

\- Tienes suerte linda, has acabado en la mejor casa - comenta el rubio - Me llamo Lucius Malfoy...pronto entenderás quiénes merecen la pena por aquí.

\- Yo soy Seleria... - traga saliva - Seleria Blade. Es un placer. - sus mejillas se sonrojan

\- Creo que eres un poco extraña... ¿Hay alguna razón por la que..?

No termina la pregunta. Tom le aparta con cierta rudeza y se sienta junto a su recién autonombrada chica para alejar al rubio de ella, quien no parecía muy contento.

\- Disculpa pero estaba hablando. - se queja Lucius

\- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío - sisea Tom girándose para encarar al hombre, mucho más grande que él - Espero que no tengas inconveniente.

\- Disculpa Tom, pero no soy de nadie - la chica se cruza de brazos siendo ignorada

\- Vaya, tienes agallas pequeñajo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Prefiero conocer el nombre de mi acompañante si no te importa - y por el tono que usa no cabía discusión, era una orden. Lucius traga saliva imperceptiblemente mientras un serpenteo nervioso relampaguea a través de su espalda.

\- Lucius Malfoy. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Tom Riddle. Espero que no se te olvide.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - la voz varonil de su reciente mejor amigo y sus ojos la escrutaban deseoso de saber qué era lo que tanto mal producía en ella ese fenómeno desconocido del que debía protegerla.

\- No es nada Tom...

\- No me mientas, odio cuando me mientes - casi sisea sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Seleria- Recuérdame que hay que alargar esa falda

\- No quiero parecerme a McGonagall - responde en un bufido - Estoy enfadada por Severus...¿Estás contento ya? - A veces no soportaba por qué Tom se comportaba de esa manera con ella, cuando parecía repudiar a las demás chicas.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo? - sus ojos reflejan su instinto asesino, escondido día tras día en capas de alumno perfecto que tan solo Seleria había llegado a descubrir

\- Jamás me haría nada - niega con la cabeza cuidadosamente - Es solo que no se da cuenta de que esa Gryffindor para lo único que le quiere es para sacar Extraordinarios en pociones... - El cuerpo de Tom, tenso hasta entonces, recupera un poco la compostura.

\- Ya se dará cuenta. Snape no es idiota.

\- El amor ciega y lo que él empieza a sentir por Lily comienza a ser obsesivo.

Tom frunce el ceño, claramente perplejo por la incomodidad de su chica. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Envidia? ¿¡Celos!? Imposible. Ese Snape, aunque inteligente, jamás conseguiría gran cosa. Además ella era suya. Desde el momento en el que la vió se convirtió en suya. Debía darse prisa, buscar una solución. Claramente Seleria no estaba de acuerdo con sus prácticas y terminaría por alejarse de él, algo que no permitiría. Aunque tanto hlabar de Snape... tenía que averiguar qué sentía exactamente su "mejor amiga" sobre ese solitario. No le da tiempo a preguntar, ya que Slughorn entra en la clase dándola por comenzada

Tom la arrastraba sin piedad hasta la sala común de Slytherin mientras Andrómeda y Regulus se dedicaban a seguirles. Nada más llegar el temido estudiante se sienta en uno de los sofás, sentando a su chica a su lado. ¡Había descubierto al idiota de Black coqueteando con ella! Iba a matarle... No tenía la menor duda

\- Bien - casi sisea, arrastrando sus palabras y clavando sus ojos en Seleria - Dime una razón para que no vaya ahora mismo a matar a Black por tocar mis cosas...

\- ¡Yo no soy un objeto Tom! - exclama la chica haciendo que sus dos amigos aguanten la respiración.

\- Respuesta equivocada - susurra levantándose aunque es rápidamente agarrado por la muchacha.

\- Escúchame Tom, no voy a salir con Black ni me voy a acercar a él...¿Qué más da lo que haga? Además, no eres mi niñera y mucho menos mi novio. Si me quiero alejar de ti, me alejo. Si quiero largarme con Black o con cualquier otro, me largo. ¡Y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo! - el hombre no apartaba los ojos de los de la mujer a la que había terminado amando en desmedida - ¡Estoy harta de ser tu marioneta! Me considero una persona libre...

Con los ojos entornados de Tom clavados en ella, los segundos pasan como si fuesen años, notando la incomodidad pesando sobre los hombros de los presentes. Sin decir nada, el Slytherin se gira y sube hasta su habitación, dando un portazo. Lo había decidido. Esa misma noche borraría los recuerdos, consiguiendo que fuese suya para siempre.

Y ahora que estaba allí sentado, en su despacho, observando la nieve caer junto a sus recuerdos le comienza a asolar el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Frente a él dos mujeres seguían en el suelo, conservadas por un hechizo. Por mucho que sus mortífagos habían insistido en quemarlas o enterrarlas, Tom no se decidía a apartarlas. Sí, ahora era cuando había sobrepasado la línea y se había convertido en un monstruo. Desesperado por el poder y la necesidad de olvidar a Seleria había llegado a crear 7 horrocruxes, transformándose en el aspecto que verdaderamente debía tener tras la barbaridad que meses atrás había hecho.

Y aunque durante esos meses había distraído su mente, ya no le quedaba nada. Potter estaba muerto, al igual que Dumbledore. La orden se había disuelto, temerosa, incapaz de hacer frente a una amenaza como la suya. El mundo era suyo, y a la vez no tenía nada. Los ojos sin vida de Seleria se lo recordaban cada vez que se atrevía a mirarla.

Por fin podría hablar con ella e incluso pedirle perdón. La piedra de la resurrección, con la que jugueteaba desde hacía rato, se aprieta en su mano, dejando paso a una luz cegadora y a la mujer a la que amaba, que se dedicaba a mirar su propio cuerpo sin vida.

\- Seleria...

\- Al fin muestras tu verdadero aspecto Tom - contesta la mujer sin mirarle. Él simplemente baja la mirada.

\- ¿Así me recuerdas? ¿Cómo un monstruo?

\- ¿Cómo está Severus? - Tom aprieta fuertemente los puños, conteniéndose.

\- Es el único que aún me planta cara. - responde con desgana - Aún sabiendo que no podrá hacer nada contra mi... Seleria - la llama - Háblame, dime algo... aunque sea ódiame. No puedo soportarlo más. Dime que me perdonarás o, al menos, que sientes odio hacia mi. Dime que sientes algo Seleria.

\- ¿Qué quieres que sienta Tom? Robaste mi esencia, lo que era. No te odio, jamás seré capaz de odiarte pero tampoco puedo decir que te perdone Tom. Estoy muerta - el hombre cae de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos-

\- Perdóname - le ruega - Me he arrancado el alma a pedazos y la he desperdigado y, aún así, este dolor no se va. ¿¡Por qué no puedo librarme de este dolor!?

La mujer se acerca hacia él para estrecharlo contra ella en un intento de aliviar su dolor pero, nada más rozarle, su presencia desaparece. Voldemort se levanta, apartando las lágrimas de su cara.

\- Te quiero Tom...


End file.
